Victorious cast goes on a cruise
by EriKl17
Summary: Pretty much what the title says! Major elavan!
1. The news

**Hey Guys! That's my first story so please be lenient! I really love elavan and thought that i could write something! Tell me what you think. :)**

**Chapter 1**

LIZ' S POV

I woke up because of a phone ringing. But who could it be? I opened my eyes slowly. It's only 8:07 for God's sake! I heard Ariana moaning and whining! We both sat up on the bed and it took us some time to realize whose phone was ringing so loud! Well... it was mine! I stood up and went to grab my bag. I looked at my phone and saw Dan's number. I immediately answered.

"Hey Dan" I said with my sleepy voice.

"Good morning Liz Gillies! How are you today? Sorry for waking you up"

" Oh! It's ok Dan. Don't worry! I'm fine. How are you?" I told him sitting on the bed again.

" I'm great, thanks! So, I called to tell you to come over, on the Victorious set. I have some news for you!"

"News? What news? Tell me!"

"No, I can't right now. You have to come here by yourself to know! I've already called Vic, Daniela, Leon and Matt, so I just have to call Ariana and Avan!" Hearing his name I cracked a smile. I really miss Avan! My funny, honest, cute and hot best friend. Wait! Did I just call him hot? No, no, no! That can't happen! I have to stop thinking of him like that. We're just friends!

"Don't call Ari. She's here with me. I'll tell her." I told Dan right away as I realized that I was lost in my thoughts for a minute. Ari looked at me.

"Ok, then. So I'm expecting you in almost an hour, so hurry!"

"Ok, Ok! We'll be there! See you."

"Bye Liz"

I hung up and looked at Ari who was staring at me with a curious look.

"Who was it?" My best friend asked getting out of bed and stretching her arms.

"It was Dan."

"Dan Schneider? We haven't been talking a lot since victorious ended." she told me puzzled and I nodded my head.

"Yeah! I know. But he wants us both to go on set to tell us 'some news' "! I told her impersonating his voice. " The rest of the cast will be there too. So, hurry because we have to leave in less than an hour."

"Ok. I'm going to make some breakfast." She said as she walked towards the door with her cute pink nightgown.

"I'll take a shower and then I'll dress up" I told her getting into the bathroom! I heard her singing a song with her melodic voice and I took my clothes off, as I stepped in the shower! I felt the hot water against my body and immediately felt relaxed! It was really nice last night. Our sleepover was fun, as always. It was like old times, when we were both living in LA. But a lot of things have changed since then...

I heard Ariana walking in her room and stepped out of the bathroom covering myself with a towel. I was daydreaming for almost 10 minutes! I don't wanna be late. I opened the door and she was standing in front of her bed trying to decide what outfit to wear. Omg! This will take years! I giggled and chose a short blue dress for her to wear.

"What would I do without you? " She joked and gave me a short hug.

"I guess you'd be standing here for a LOOOONG time and you'd be late!"

10 minutes later

"Liz, are you ready?" she shouted from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I said going down the stairs. It was 9:45 and fortunately Ari's house was really close to the set. We could make it on time! Her brother, Frankie, was giving us a ride. I hoped in the car and started thinking what are these news about and if I was looking good, because Avan would be there too and... What? No, I can't do that again. Liz stop thinking of Avan, I told myself.

"You look hot" Ariana told me just like she read my thoughts and I gave her a smile.

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I'm on the set of Victorious, the place where I was almost every day for 3 years. It's a little bit awkward to be here after such a long time but I really like the fact that I'm with my old cast mates and friends, in the table read. Almost everyone is here. Although, Liz isn't. Why? I really want to see her. I've missed her so bad. I miss her laugh, her eyes, her smile, her spicy comments... Well, I shouldn't do that, I mean thinking of Liz that way. She's my best friend. Matt brought me back to reality.

"Hey man, where are you? I'm talking to you" he told me, but he wasn't angry.

"Sorry, I was thinking about 'the news'." I lied and he laughed looking at me cleverly.

"Or..." he paused "... you're thinking of Liz. I know you doooo." He friendly punched me on my shoulder and I was about to say something, but I heard the door open and saw Ari and Liz right behind her! My whole face light up and I grinned looking straight in Liz's eyes! God she was so beautiful and hot. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a low cut black top and black high heels. She had straitened her hair and her lips had a dark red color. She looked stunning! She hugged Matt first and then Vic, Daniela and Leon. Ari approached me and gave me a short hug. Then she left when Liz was coming towards me. I was looking at her blue eyes and she grinned!

"Hey Jogia! It's been ages! I've missed you." she said hugging me. I placed my hands around her waist and hold her closer. She put her hands around my neck so that her body was covering every inch of mine.

" McGillz! I know! I've missed you too!" I whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck playfully. I felt her smiling and she hold me tighter. I don't know why I kissed her, it just felt right. Then we heard coughs and giggles because Matt said: "Just get a room. " We broke our hug and laughed shyly!

LIZ'S POV

OMG! That face! I love it when Avan is shy or embarrassed, he makes such a cute face. And that kiss on the neck? He sent shivers down my spine! I looked straight in his eyes and he laughed just like everyone else in the room. I laughed too but we stopped when the door opened and we show Dan. We all said "Hey Dan" or "Nice to see you" or "We've missed you". He hugged as all and then sat on his chair on top of the big table! We all sat down to. Vic and Leon were sitting next to Dan, Daniela between Vic and Matt and I sat next to Ari. Then Avan sat next to me. Our chairs were so close that are shoulders were touching.

"So guys, I'm really happy to see all of you! As you all know, I have some news to tell you..." He paused and look at all of us. We all stared at each other.

" Nickelodeon and I decided to start a VICTORIOUS competition. I told everyone that since we can't shoot a final episode for the show we could do something else... like...giving the opportunity to a fan, to go on cruise with the whole VICTORIOUS cast!" he said happily, emphasizing on the last sentence.

We all started laughing and cheering! Vacation? Are you serious? That would be fantastic.

"Guys! Calm down now!" he told us laughing. " Well, the competition will start today and will end in 3 days! We are leaving on Friday morning! So, pack your things and get ready!"

I looked at Avan and smiled. He smiled back. A lot of things will happen on that trip...


	2. Hopes n' dreams

Chapter 2

LIZ'S POV

I'm so excited about the cruise! Dan told us we're going on a 7-day California Coastal roundtrip, starting from LA with stops in San Francisco, Santa Barbara, San Diego, Ensenada and then back to LA. I don't like the ocean that much. I prefer mountains, but I'll have the chance to have a good time with my friends and Avan! I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I don't know if that was just a friendly "really nice to see you" kiss or a "I don't wanna be just friends with you"-kiss. Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my hand. I had a _new message_.

**Jogia:** _"Hey McGillz! Just wanted to tell you to tune in Nick to see who's the winner! And I bet that trip will be fun... ;)"_

I smiled and wrote an answer...

AVAN'S POV

Yes! You're an idiot, Avan! That was the most lame excuse to talk to her. Well done! Now she definitely won't answer or like me! I'm such a... My phone just rang! _New message_

**_McGillz:_**_ " I will, Jogia! And yeah! That trip will be amazing! I'm pretty sure... ;)"_

Ok. The fact that she answered is good! Reallyyy good! Now I have to pack my things cause tomorrow... we're leaving!

LIZ'S POV

I sat on my couch in the living room and turned the TV on just as soon as the winner was announced by Dan.

_"And the winner is... Caroline Adams from LA, California." _Then a picture of a petiteblonde girl around 10 showed up on the tv screen. " _So Caroline get ready, because you and your family are going on a cruise with Victorious!_" Dan screamed with a happy voice. "_The cruise will last a week and will be a trip to the coasts of California, with a private yacht. I'd like to thank all the other contestants for participating! Thanks guys! Maybe next time!"_

I turned the TV off and went to my bedroom to finish packing... I really don't know what to bring with me! Swimsuits, couple of dresses, shorts, tops and underwear. Done! What else? Sunscreen, flip flops, heels, my favorite hat and I think I'm ready. I can't wait for tomorrow morning! Then my phone rang, distracting me from my thoughts!

"Hey Ari!"

"Hiiii Lizzie! How are you today?" She asked me with a happy voice.

"I'm fine and excited for tomorrow! You?" I told her while I was trying to decide which dress to bring with me! A really simple red strapless dress or a short black pencil dress? Ok. I'll take both!

"I'm great! I just have to get some things for tomorrow! Ohh! Almost forgot. I can't pick you up tomorrow morning cause I'll go to the studio. I've to take care of some things before I leave! Is that a big problem?"

"No silly! I'll find someone to pick me up. Don't worry!"

"You should ask Avan. You know he would do anything for you!" She said subtly.

"Shut up!" I told her laughing. Ari is the only one who knows about my crush on Avan. And she was right. Avan would do anything for me and I would do anything for Avan!

"See ya babe! And call Avan."

"Ok. Bye!"

Should I call him? I don't know what to do. No one else can! Daniela won't come because she had already scheduled a trip to Europe with her boyfriend, Leon will go with Matt as they live really close and it's far from my place and Vic will be working all morning just like Ari. So, I guess I have to call Avan.

AVAN'S POV

"Hey Avan!" I heard her magical voice and grinned.

"Hey beautiful!"

" Can you do me a favor, Jogia?"

"Hmmm, let me think! What will you do for me?"

"Anything you want!" She told me playfully.

"Anything? Are you sure?" I teased her.

"Yes"

"Ok. I'll think about something! So, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could pick me up tomorrow morning. No one else can and I just..."

"Of course McGillz! I'll pick you up at 10:30." I cut her off.

"Thank you so much, Avan"

"Anything for you Liz...See you tomorrow."

"See you"

_The next morning_

Phone, keys, suitcase. I'm ready. I can't wait to see her. Her house is only 10 minutes away so it doesn't take that much. I park my car in front of her house. I get out of the car and ring her doorbell. I can hear quick footsteps and then she opens the door and I can't hold a grin. My heart skips a beat when I'm around her and it's like the whole world stops when she's looking at me with her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Good morning, Jogia!" She said kissing me on the cheek and hugging me.

"Good morning, Liz!" I told her hugging her back. I could smell her perfume. Sandalwood and vanilla. I love her smell. It drives me crazy.

She broke our hug and went in the living room telling me to come in! I saw her bringing another suitcase from her bedroom and then laughed and tried to help her!

"Why are you laughing?" She asked handing me the suitcase.

"You already have a suitcase and a hand luggage! We are only leaving for a week! What did you bring with you, McGillz?"

"Girls stuff! I need a lot of things with me!" she said punching my arm!

"OK! Let's get that in my car. We shouldn't be late!"

I took the two large suitcases and put them in my car as she handed me the hand luggage! God! That's heavy! Now we're ready! I opened the car door for her and she smiled!

"You are such a gentlemen, Avan!"

I laughed shyly and got in the car. She turned on the radio and searched for a good song! And then we both smiled and laughed when the "walk on the wild side" was on! She was going to turn the volume up as I was going to do the same thing. And that's when our hands touched. That simple touch could drive me crazy! I looked at her and melted. I really want to kiss her. But I can't. We are friends and I can't ruin our friendship. I don't even know if she likes me back!

"That usually happens in movies. At those chick flicks!" She said softly as I was lost in her eyes.

LIZ'S POV

I can't believe it! He is coming closer and I stare in his eyes as we're both coming closer. I'm lost at his gaze and our lips are about to touch. I slightly open my mouth so as to kiss him. I can feel his breath and as we are going to kiss a loud horn can be heard. Damn it man! Are you serious? We look outside the car and realize that we were blocking all the other cars as the red traffic light turned green. Avan started driving again as I was still mad at the guy who interrupted us. Oh God! He was going to kiss me! That means that he likes me! I think! We weren't filming, we weren't Beck and Jade. We were Liz and Avan. Alone. In his car. I smile like a fool and then look at Avan. His eyes are on the road but a smile is formed on his face!


	3. Two can play the game

**Chapter 3**

**LIZ'S POV**

Finally, we arrived at 'The port of Los Angeles'. It was awkward being in the same car with the man you were going to kiss a couple minutes ago, for almost an hour. Nobody spoke during our way to the port, but I caught Avan staring at me once and then he smiled and that's it. We got out of the car to grab our stuff and head to the dock, where we were supposed to meet the rest of the cast, Dan and the winner.

I shut my eyes. I could taste the salt, hear the seagulls and feel the sea breeze messing up my hair, but I didn't mind at all. I loved that feeling. I immediately felt relaxed and peaceful. Then I realized that Avan was sitting against the trunk of his car gazing at me with a grin from ear to ear on his face. His look was so intense that the only thing that I could do, was to stare back at him. Every time he looks at me like this, I feel safe and filled with love and tenderness. We were just standing there for a while, when Ariana showed up.

"Guys! You're here! Finally! We've been waiting for you two!" She said and then glanced at both of us. "Are you ok? Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry!"

"Oh! No, no Ari! You didn't! We are ready, just let me take our things!" he told her taking his stuff and one of my suitcases, while I took the other and Ari took the hand luggage.

The three of us walked till we met the others. Vic, Matt and Leon were talking with a little girl and Dan was talking with a lady around 30.

"Hey! Avan, Liz! Come here to meet our winner." Dan said happily.

We approached the group and Dan introduced us to the girl and the woman who turns out to be her mother.

"So, that's Caroline and her mother Mrs. Adams." He told us, while pointing to where they were standing.

"Everybody calls me Sarah, besides I'm not that old." She said with her warm and sweet voice as she gave me her hand to introduce herself properly. She had a really big smile on her face and seemed nice.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm..."

"Jade!" The little girl appeared next to her mother. She was exactly like in the picture. She looked a lot like her mom. Petite, blonde with short curly hair and blue-green eyes. Just like mine! She was wearing a short blue dress with white flip-flops. Suddenly, she started hoping up and down. " I can't believe it mommy! They are all here! I told you Jade and Beck would come together! They're a couple." Avan and I looked at each other at a loss.

"Honey, I told you Beck and Jade are just characters of a TV show. They don't really exist. All of them are actors. I'm sorry about that." she apologized.

"Ohhh! I always forget! I know! Sorry mommy!" she said with her hand on her head. "Sorry, Liz!" she said and cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I answer to both." I told her with a huge smile. Caroline hugged me and I hugged her back.

**AVAN'S POV**

Sarah came towards me to introduce too, while Caroline was still hugging Liz.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm Avan. Or Beck. I answer to both, too!" I joked, looking at Liz who was laughing. I love her smile. Every time she smiles, the whole world stops.

"So, now that we are all here...that's our private yacht!" Dan told us turning around to face a huge white luxury yacht, named "_HOPE_".

Oh my God! I've never seen anything like this. We all followed Dan to get on board. It's even bigger from the inside, it seems more like a luxury Vessel. We are all standing on the main deck where the lounge is. There's a big white couch with soft red pillows on it and a bamboo table with some flowers on. Dan tells us to sit on the couch.

"Guys, this is our yacht! As you can all see, this is the main deck. Here's the main lounge, a second smaller salon, the kitchen and the dining room. On the upper deck, there's the exterior deck aft , the swimming pool and the 'Sky Lounge', our third salon. We also have a 'sun deck' where's the Jacuzzi. Finally, our cabins are on the lower deck, with the SPA." he paused as we started smiling and giggling and screaming "Yeah". "Now, there are 5 main cabins in here. Caroline and Sarah will have one and I'll take the other. So, you can decide with whom you'll share a cabin... " He then looked at a tall 50-year-old man. "And that's our captain, John."

"Hi kids! Nice to meet all of you!"

"We also have a chef, two stewards, three masseurs, a 'maitre d' and others! So Marie, here..." She pointed at a middle age woman," will show us our cabins."

We stood up and followed Marie.

**LIZ'S POV**

That's really great. This yacht is like a floating hotel. And a SPA? There's a SPA!

"Hey girly!" Ari grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Can you believe it?"

"NO! This place is huge. Liz. I want to ask you something."

"What? Well you know that me and Matt are together and we would appreciate some time alone. So, would you mind it, if you shared a room with Avan?" she said quickly.

"Ari? You can't be serious. Why? Can't I stay with Vic?"

"No, honey you can't, because she will share her cabin with Leon."

"You did that on purpose. You and Matt!" I said in a loud whisper.

"No, we didn't!" She tried to lie to me but I know her so well. I give her an angry look.

"Ok, ok! Maybe we did. Just a little! Come on Liz. I know you still like him and Matt says he likes you too! That's your chance Liz!" She smiled at me and gave me a short hug.

"Ok." I told her as I saw Avan coming here.

"Hey! I guess we'll share a cabin! If that's ok with you I mean!" He said shyly.

"No. I'm fine with it!" I told him happily.

After a while we were standing in front of our cabin with our stuff. Avan opened the door and we stepped in a large 'en suite' room with a light brown carpet and cream walls. A king size bed was in the middle of the room, full of brown and red pillows. In our cabin there was also a dark brown wooden desk, with some flowers on it, in front of a large window which showed us the ocean.

"Oh my God! I love this place." I told him.

"Me too! It's... it's...See? I can't even describe it with words!" he joked.

"Well, Avan."

"Yeah" he turned to face me.

"There's just one bed."

"I know! I'll sleep on the couch. Over here." He told me sitting on small brown couch.

"No! You won't sleep on the couch. You barely fit in there! We'll share the bed." he was really perplexed. He didn't think that I was going to say that. "I mean... we are friends. We've slept together before, when we were having our movie nights..."

"Yeah! You're right!" He said running his fingers through his hair. "That would be great!" He grinned. "SO, let's wear our swimsuits to go to the pool." he proposed.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom."

"I'll get dressed and I'll wait you there."

**_10 minutes late_**

I chose to wear my dark blue bikini and put my hair in a ponytail. I wore my flip flops and took my towel. I got to the upper deck and saw Ari and Matt cuddling in a sunbed, Caroline playing with Leon in the pool and Vic sunbathing with Sarah. Avan was sitting on a sunbed alone, drinking a cocktail. I came closer to him and admired his wet body. His abs were shining in the sunlight and his hair fell on his shoulders. I put my towel on the sunbed and as I did I felt Avan' s eyes on me. He was checking me out. He gazed at my boobs first and the my legs. Man, he should like me! Ari said so. Well, Liz this is your chance, I reminded myself. I turned my back at him and bent so as to pick up my sunscreen which "accidentally" on purpose had fallen on the ground. When I turned to face him, his eyes were wide open and he had a grin on his face. I was sure that he was looking at my ass. Well done Liz!

"Avan?" I ask him sweetly.

"Um...Yeah!"

"Could you please put some sunscreen on me? I get burned easily!"

"I sure will, McGillz!" He smiled. I handed him the sunscreen and turn over. He sat on the sunbed and I waited for him.

**AVAN'S POV**

When she bent to grab her sunscreen I stopped breathing. She looks flawless in her blue bikini and she has an amazing body and...I'm a guy, I couldn't stop staring, especially when she was doing that. I stood up and sat on her sunbed. I applied some sunscreen on my hands and then I started massaging her from her lower back up to her shoulders. Even though I put her enough sunscreen, I continued massaging her bare soft skin. I wanted her so badly. And then I thought that I could play her game.

"Liz! Now it's your turn!" I told her.

"Ok! That's fair!" She answered as she sat up on the sunbed.

I turned so she could face my back. She then, started rubbing the sunscreen on my back, massaging me at the same time, as I did to her. But she went further and placed her hands on my chest as her chest was touching my back.

"Is that enough?" She whispered in my ear seductively.

"Well, not really! Keep on..." I told her in a whisper.

"I think I've told you before but YOU SHOULD GET A ROOM" Matt screamed and all the others laughed. We both turned red.

"But Matt they have a room!" Caroline said sweetly at a loss.

"I know baby! I forgot!" Everyone continued laughing but Avan was looking at me.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4**

**LIZ'S POV**

We are all sitting in the dining room which is on the main deck. There's a huge set dining table and our 'maitre d's are here ready to bring our food. Everyone is laughing and chatting. It's pretty fun. I'm sitting next to Avan and we 're talking and joking all the time. He's so cute when he smiles. That's what I love about Avan. The fact that he always has a smile on his face and he's so optimistic.

It's already past 9:00 p.m. and we decided that we'll have our dance night tomorrow because we are exhausted. We've been playing with Caroline the whole day. We've been swimming and playing hide and seek and every single board game on the yacht. We were all acting like kids. She's really smart and sweet and when she looks at us with those big blue-green eyes we can't say no to her.

After we finished our main dish and desert Sarah stood up.

"Guys, everything is amazing. Thank you. It's bedtime, though!" She said looking at her little daughter.

"But mommy, I'm not tired." She told her mom yawning. Everybody laughed and then Caroline stood up and followed Sarah who gave her kid a severe look.

"Goodnight everybody!" Sarah told us.

"Goodnight! And sweet dreams" we answered.

"So kids, tomorrow night we'll have our dance night. You have to dress up formal. My policy. And tomorrow morning you can do whatever you want. Well, it's almost 11 p.m. so I'll go to sleep because I have to get up early. Goodnight!" Dan left.

"I have an idea!" Ari said. We all looked at her and she continued talking. "We can go to the upper deck and sit at the deck aft. And then play truth or dare! It will be fun. We acted like kids all day long. It won't harm us if we keep acting like that for a little more!" She winked. We all agreed and headed to the upper deck.

"So, who's going to start?" Leon said.

"Me first." Ari told him. "Well Leon…truth or dare?"

"Omg! Truth."

"Hm….If you had to kill someone on this yacht, who would it be?

"Um….. What? I like everyone on the yacht." he paused for a couple minutes. "Oh! Wait. Marie."

"Our steward? Why?" Matt asked.

"Why? Man, she scares the hell out of me. Have you seen her look?" He imitated her look and we all burst out in laughter.

"Well, Matt. Truth or dare?" Leon asked.

"I know I'll regret it, but dare. We have to keep this game interesting!"

"I dare you to jump of the yacht and fall in the sea with your underwear." We started laughing again as Matt stood up, took of his shorts and t-shirt and without a second thought, he dove in the water. 5 minutes later he was back at the deck.

"I'll take revenge, Thomas. Oh, I will!" Matt told Leon with an evil laugh. "Now, Vic. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which one of your friends do you think will never find a boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Seriously? I really don't know. Everybody here can have a boyfriend/girlfriend….."

"You have to pick one."

"Sorry, Matt. I choose you!"

"What am I? A pokemon? Pikachu I choose you!" We were crying! That was hilarious.

"So, Liz. Truth or dare."

"Dare." I said determined to Vic.

"I think we'll get this game interesting right now. Sorry Liz. I dare you to give Avan a lap dance, as you take off your clothes. The full striptease experience!" Everybody stared at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"It's a dare Liz." They all said at the same time.

"Ok. Avan get ready!" I joked. I took a deep breath and approached Avan. "Come on guys! I need some music! Let's do that the right way!" I demanded and Ari put a sensual song on. I stand between his legs and started swaying my hips from side to side, and then moving them in a figure eight, with my hands on his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with him. I could see he was turned on. Then I started taking off my red dress. I unbuttoned it and let it fall on the ground. I had only my black lacey underwear on. Thank God, I didn't wear anything more revealing tonight. I finished my dance as I sat on his lap and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Wow! WOO HOO!" Everyone was cheering up and laughing! "That's enough Liz! Thank you for your performance." Vic said. I looked one last time at Avan and he grinned. I stood up and put on my dress.

"Ok. Now it's my turn. Ari… Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm… wait!" I knew exactly what I wanted her to do. I knew she told Vic to tell me to give Avan a lap dance. I headed to the kitchen and took some whipped cream. When I got back to the deck I sat on the couch. "Ari, honey, I dare you to take off Matt's t-shirt and eat the whipped cream from his chest." Ari knew that….I knew!

"Ok Lizzie!" She simply said. I put some whipped cream on his chest and then Ari started doing what I "forced" her to do. I could say both of them were enjoying it.

The rest of the game was like this. Vic french kissed Leon. I said that I've gone a whole day without underwear on. Avan drunk two bottles of beer in less than 2 minutes. Leon licked Ari's hand. Matt ate a cup with mayonnaise, ketchup and bananas. By then, we were all pretty much…..drunk.

"So Avan!" Matt laughed. "I dare you to kiss, touch and lick three of your favorite parts of Liz's body."

"Kay!" Avan came closer and sat on the couch that way, so he could face me. He leaned towards me and placed his hand on my cheek. "So, I'll start now." he said gazing at me. Then suddenly, he turned me around and I found myself sitting on his lap. Then he touched my butt.

"One!" everyone said happily. Then he bit my neck softly.

"Two!" And finally, he pressed his lips on mine.

"That's three. Thank you Avan! So butt, neck and lips?" Matt joked. But we continued kissing like there was no tomorrow. We didn't care that everyone was staring at us, we just kept kissing.

**_1 hour later_**

"Guys it's really late we have to sleep." Vic stated.

"Yeah! Let's go." Avan said.

"Just don't make a sound. Everyone is asleep." Ari whispered and with no reason we started laughing again! Oh, yeah! We were wasted.

We managed to go to our cabins and I opened the door. Avan and I got into our pajamas and fell straight on the bed. I rested my head on his bare chest and he hugged me. It felt nice.

**_The next morning_**

**AVAN'S POV**

I woke up feeling dizzy and with a terrible headache. What happened last night? And then everything just popped up. We were playing 'truth or dare', Liz gave me a lap dance, we were all drunk and I kissed Liz! What? I can remember the way her lips connected to mine, her fingers running through my hair. That was really hot.

I opened my eyes. Me and Liz were snuggling under the covers. She is so beautiful when she's sleeping, she makes these cute little noises and I can feel her breath on my neck. I stroke her hair and she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, McGillz." I tell her with a grin on my face.

"Good morning, Jogia!" She responds with her sleepy voice. Then the whole world stops for a bit and the only one I see is Liz. I lean closer and peck her lips. We broke our kiss when someone knocked at our door. She sat up on the bed and I stood up to open the door.

"Morning!" Ariana said happily.

"Someone had fun last night!" I joked.

"Good morning, Ari!" Liz said softly.

"You have to get up! Breakfast is ready."

"Ok. we'll come! Ari? Where is Matt?" I asked her.

"He's in our cabin."

"Thanks!" I told her as I closed the door.

"So… I'm going to get dressed"

"Ok, I'll go take a shower. You don't have to wait for me." She said as she walked in the bathroom.

"Ok! I'll go meet Matt."

I got out of our cabin and head to Matt and Ari's. I knocked at the door and Matt showed up.

"Good morning!" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You asked me 'Why'? Because of last night. I really didn't expect you to kiss Liz. But man, you did! Did you tell her how you feel about her?"

"What? No! When? When we were drunk? It wouldn't be right."

"So, nothing happened between you two, after that?"

"No Matt. Well, I kind of kissed her this morning." I hesitated.

"Ha! I knew it! That's great! Why aren't you happy?"

"I really like her. I just didn't want it to happen that way. And we forgot something."

"What?"

"She was also drunk last night. I don't know if she did what she did, because she was drunk or she really likes me."

"So you mean that last night was a mistake and you regret kissing Liz?"

"No! Don't say things I never said. Omg! 'Last night was a mistake!' I can't believe you just said that. You know how much I care about Liz."

"That's why you are going to tell Liz that you like her. Tonight. End of conversation."


	5. The aftermath of truth or dare

**Chapter 5**

**LIZ'S POV**

I got to the main deck and saw everyone having their breakfast and talking. Everyone except Matt and Avan.

"Good morning, guys." I said as I sat next to Ari.

"Good morning, Liz!" The cast answered.

"Ari, where are the boys?"

"I think they are still in my cabin." She leaned closer. "So, you and Avan finally kissed." She whispered in my ear, so no one could hear.

"Yeah! We did. Last night and this morning." I told her cheerfully.

"You what? Really! Baby, I'm so happy for you!" She gave me a short hug.

"I'm happy too! Well, I want to talk to him. I'm going to your cabin."

I went to Ari's cabin and I was about to knock when I heard my name. I tried to be quiet and stuck my ear on the door. I know that's not cool, I've never done something like that. But I really have to find out what Avan thinks about me and what happened yesterday.

_"She was also drunk last night... " _I heard Avan saying.

_"So you mean that last night was a mistake and you regret kissing Liz?" _What? I can't believe what Matt said. Is it true? Avan said something I couldn't hear and then...

_"... Omg! Last night was a mistake!" _I closed my eyes and then drops slowly ran down my face. I was devastated. What's going on? But he kissed me. I attempted to whip the tears off my face, but I couldn't stop crying. So, I run to my cabin and locked the door. I stayed there for almost half an hour when I heard a knock.

"Liz, honey are you there?"

"Ari..." I tried to say opening the door.

"Liz... What happened?" I could see how worried she was about me, but I just kept crying.

"Avan doesn't like me!" Was the only thing I said.

"That's not true! He kissed you!" Then I started explaining to her what I've heard.

"That jerk. How dare he?" She was furious.

**AVAN'S POV**

I haven't seen Liz all day. I've looked for her, but Ari told me she wasn't feeling well because she drunk a lot last night and she was at her cabin. I wanted to see Liz but Ari didn't let me. I didn't know why.

I was really nervous because it was already 7 p.m. and our little party would start around 8. I showered and then started getting dressed. Matt was here with me as Liz and Ari were at Matt and Ari's cabin getting ready.

"Matt, did Ari tell you what's wrong with Liz?"

"I have really no idea. She doesn't even let me go to our cabin. Not even to take my clothes for tonight. She almost threw them at me as I was standing outside the door. Something's up!"

"I know. Matt?"

"What Avan?"

"I'm nervous. I don't know what to tell Liz. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Oh, just shut up! Ari told me that Liz likes you! Like... a lot!"

"You think?"

"Yes! Now put your clothes on! We'll be late!"

**LIZ'S POV**

"NO! I told you I'm not coming!" I screamed at Ari.

"But why? Because of what Avan said? And you're gonna stay here for the rest of the cruise?"

"Yes, If I have to."

"That's bullshit! Liz get up!" She told me while pulling me out of bed.

"NO! NO! NO! Just tell them that I'm sick! That I'm throwing up! Yeah, yeah! That's it. Please Ari." I begged her.

"NO! I'm your friend and I want you to be happy! But if you don't wanna go, then you shouldn't. I won't go either! It's simple!" She said and sat next to me on the bed.

"Ari!" I shouted. I didn't want her to be here with me. She was really excited for this dance night and I would have to face Avan, sooner or later. So, I stood up.

"Good girl!" She hugged me. "Everything's going to be alright. Now wear your black dress!"

**AVAN'S POV**

She came at the deck, wearing a short revealing black dress and black high heels, that made her legs look even longer. Her curly black hair was falling on her shoulders and she looked amazing. I approached her.

"You look stunning tonight. Do you feel any better?" I grinned.

"Um... Yeah I'm better and thanks!" She simply said with a blank, emotionless expression.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry, Ari is calling me! See you later!" She told me as she left me alone. I saw her talking with Ari but she wasn't laughing as usual. After a while I tried to talk to her again, but Ariana came towards me to talk to Matt who was standing next to me and Leon.

"Hey Ari." Leon said and went to talk to Vic.

"Hey baby! I haven't seen you all day!" Matt told Ariana.

"Sorry, but I had to stay with Liz." Ari said.

"Where is Liz right now? Is she ok? I think she has been avoiding me." I asked Ari.

"You think, Avan? Really?" She yelled at me.

"Ari, why are you shouting?"

"Why? You asked me 'why'? That's not cool Avan!"

"Sweetie, what's wrong we really don't know what's going on." Matt said softly.

"You too Matt?" She turned to Matt.

"Please, tell me what happened." I begged her.

"Ha! Well, this morning Liz came to our cabin and heard you idiots talk about her!"

"What? She heard what we said?" That was it. I was devastated. I had a tiny, little hope that Liz liked me back, especially when we kissed this morning and now that hope is gone. "I've told you, Matt. Liz doesn't like me."

"What? What did you just say?" Ari asked confused.

"I like Liz. A lot. Actually, I'm in love with her. That's it! I told you! That was what me and Matt were saying."

"Avan, are you serious? That's what you've been talking about?"

"Yes! Why? What did Liz told you?"

"Avan, Liz heard you saying that last night was a mistake. That's why she has been crying in my cabin."

"Crying?"

"Actually... I said that." Matt told Ari, running his fingers through his curly hair. "Avan told me that he kissed Liz and that he liked it but didn't want their first real kiss to be like that. Then I asked him if he meant that kissing her was a mistake, but instead he said no and that he cares about her."

"And then I imitated him saying that, because it was really stupid. He knows that she's important to me. So please, Ari! Tell me where Liz is. I have to talk to her. It's now or never." I looked straight in her eyes.

"Ok, I think she's gone at the back of this deck."

"Thank you Ari! Thank you so much!" I hugged her and left.

"Avan?" I stopped. "Just don't hurt her. Otherwise I'll kill you." She simply said.

"I know..."

I left. I was looking everywhere for her. Finally, I saw her. She was looking at the ocean and the starry sky while resting on the gunwale. I moved closer to her.

"Liz." She looked really freaked out.

"Avan, what the hell? You scared me."

"Sorry." I stood right next to her. Our arms were touching, but she pulled away and turned to face me.

"What do you want Avan?" she said abruptly.

"I want to talk to you. About what happened." I stared at her.

"Oh, stop it Avan. I know you don't like me. We were both drunk. Last night was a mistake." She was looking at her heels, avoiding my look. I placed my fingers under her chin and forced her to look at me. She didn't try to escape from my hold.

"See, Liz. That's the problem. You've never asked me." I grabbed her from her waist and pushed her against the wall. We were so close, that her body was covering every inch of mine. She didn't say anything, she was just staring at me.

"Avan...I..." She stopped. So I kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, Avan... What's going to happen..." I cut her off one more time kissing her. She pulled away and looked at me with a serious look.

"Just tell me..." She begged.

"Liz, I'm in love with you." Then she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. She started kissing me passionately, while I was running my hands through her body. I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I lifted her a little. My lips went down to her neck, biting and licking it, when she suddenly moaned and pulled my hair, lifting my head so that I can face her.

"I'm in love with you, too." Our lips met again. This time our kiss was slow and really soft. She run her fingers through my hair, messing it and then we heard footsteps.

"Liz, Avan. Guys, where are you?" Ari showed up and I put Liz down, as we fixed our hair and clothes. "Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! I thought that Liz killed you! You've been here for almost 20 minutes." What? We've been making out for 20 minutes?

"No, Ari. We are fine." I said grabbing Liz' s hand and we both grinned.

"Omg! So you two are together now? That's great." She clapped her hands.

"Yes, we are." Liz looked at me and kissed my cheek. Right now, I'm the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so glad you are reading my stories. Don't forget that you can also request other stories or things you want to happen in that story, on my tumblr, ask or twitter account. Thank you so much! Let me know what you think! :D**


	6. Cute Little Secrets

**Chapter 6**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Yes, we are." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Oh my God, I never thought that someday I'll be able to say that. So, we are a couple now. I haven't realized it yet. I really think that this is a dream and I'll wake up in the morning all alone, thinking of him. But it's not. Every time I look in his big brown eyes, I'm sure that he loves me and he cares about me. We started walking to the lounge, while Ari saw Matt, run to him and whispered something. I guess she told him about us. I know that she won't say anything to the others, unless I tell her to. Before we arrive at the lounge, I stop.

"Avan..." I said in a whisper, holding his hand.

"Yeah, baby." He answered as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Do you think, we should tell the others?"

"I don't know, Liz. Maybe... we shouldn't tell them yet." he looked straight in my eyes, worried of my reaction.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking." I kiss him softly on the lips. "It's not that I don't want to scream that we are a couple, I just...I don't want the others to know about my personal life. And the others aren't just our friends, but our fans, our families, paparazzi."

"I know, McGills. Except that, I want you for myself. Especially now that we are in the middle of the ocean and no one can bother us!" he winked at me.

"So, it's not that we are lying, we just won't tell the truth, unless someone asks us! Right?"

"Right! Let's go now."

We entered the lounge and saw the cast dancing with Caroline, while Dan and Sarah were drinking their cocktails. We went to the dance floor and started dancing and laughing.

"Ari..." I told her when we were dancing. "We decided that no one else should know. Except you and Matt."

"Ok. I'm so happyyyy!" She screamed.

"Why are you happy?" Vic asked.

"Because... I..." That girl is a great actress, but she definitely can't lie.

"Because that's her favorite song and she really enjoys the cruise." I finished for her.

"Exactly!" She smiled at Vic, who didn't seem to notice anything. Then Matt came to ask Ari to dance and Leon to ask Vic, as a slow love song was on. They both said yes and started dancing. I was standing alone, when Avan came behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"Will you dance with me Ms. Gillies?" I turned around to face him and nodded yes. He put his right hand around my waist, as I placed mine on his shoulder and then gently grasped my free hand with his left hand. We started swaying back and forth. We were facing each other directly, our faces were just a few inches apart. We didn't talk at all, instead we were lost in each other's eyes. At moments like this, words are unnecessary. I felt his heart pounding next to my chest and when nobody was watching he stole a kiss from me.

When the song was over, we pulled apart and went to sit on the big white couch.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked me sweetly.

"Hm... Let me think! Maybe you?" I said seductively. He grinned, with that sexy smile of his and was about to say something but then Sarah showed up.

"Hi guys!"

"Sarah, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm great. Liz, I heard you weren't feeling well today. Are you ok now?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Last night we were hanging out with the rest of the cast and had a couple of drinks. Me and alcohol aren't exactly besties!" I joked and she started laughing.

"Well, ladies, excuse me. I'm going to the buffet." He stood up and I followed him with my eyes. Sarah sat by me and noticed me checking him out and eating him with my eyes.

"He is a really handsome young man." she said breaking the silence.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said he's handsome. You look good together. Caroline is right. You two should date."

"Um... no, we are really good friends."

"I can see that." She stopped talking. None of us said something for a while. "Have you watched 'Friends with benefits'? With Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis? Great movie." She winked at me and stood up, as Avan was coming towards us. I smiled at her. Avan sat next to me with a gigantic plate with vegan food and fruits. It was everything that I like.

"Oh my God, Jogia. You know me really well!" I told him as I took a bite of a delicious vegan, gluten free chocolate cupcake with raspberries.

"Do you like it?"

"God, it's great. Taste it!" I said to Avan as I brought the cupcake closer to his mouth, so that he can take a bite too.

"Mmmm! It's really great!" he admitted.

**AVAN'S POV**

We were sitting in a corner and nobody was looking at us. They were dancing and joking. So, I took a strawberry from the plate.

"I love strawberries! Give it to me!" she demanded playfully. I took the strawberry to feed her and when she was about to eat it, I took it away from her lips and ate the half of it.

"Oh! You wanted the strawberry? Sorry." I teased her. I gave her the rest of the strawberry and then, I pressed my lips against hers. She opened her eyes widely cause she was really surprised that I was kissing her in front of everyone, but she didn't push me away. On the contrary, she started kissing me back. I could taste the strawberry on her soft lips. But then we both broke our kiss because we realized that we were in public.

The party was over after 2 hours. We said 'goodnight' to everyone else and then I held her hand to lead her to our cabin. I opened the door and finally, we were alone.

"And now, just the two of us!" She said like she read my thoughts. She came closer and started kissing me again and again.

"That's enough for tonight." she joked.

"What do you mean? This?" I teased her and kissed her one more time. She giggled and hugged me.

"I think I'm now addicted to your lips, cause I can't stop kissing you." I told her.

"Oh! Really?" She said and pressed her lips again on mine. The rest of the night was like this. We couldn't stop kissing and making out.

"I think we should sleep now. It's late!" she told me.

"I think you're right." We fell asleep and I hugged her from behind as she held my hand. Her back was pressed against my chest and I could smell her tropical scent shampoo. I kissed her neck and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, McGills."

"Goodnight, Jogia."

**_The next morning_**

Today was "ask the victorious cast" day. To be more specific the winner of the cruise, Caroline, could ask us questions about our characters on "Victorious" or ourselves. She would also choose some questions from twitter. So, I guess every day will be different. Yesterday was our "Dance Night", today "Ask the Victorious cast" and who knows what day will be tomorrow! We are all at the main deck, waiting for Caroline and Sarah. Thank God, Dan let us sleep till 12 a.m. So now, we're sitting on the huge couch and Dan brought his camera to capture the moment.

"Hey Avan! Say 'hello' to the camera!" Dan showed up in front of me with his camera.

"Hello!" I waved at the camera.

"And who's that next to you?"

"That's my gorgeous on screen...lover, Liz Gillies!" I said and turned my head to face her while I grinned. I placed my hand around her shoulders and she looked at me for a while, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's me!" she said happily and looked at the camera.

"Are you two, ready to answer some of your fans' and Caroline's questions?"

"We are ready!" we both said at the same time.


	7. Ask the Victorious Cast Day

**Chapter 7**

**AVAN'S POV**

"And...action. So now that we are all here, our "Ask the Victorious cast" day can start." Dan said while filming. "Now, I want all of you to tell yours and your character's name at the camera."

"Hi, I'm Victoria Justice and I play Tori." Vic started. Then the camera turned to Leon, Matt, Ari, Liz and me.

"Hello, I'm Avan Jogia and I play Beck, Jade's boyfriend." I glanced at her.

"And I'm Elizabeth Gillies and I play Beck's girlfriend."

"So, that's our talented cast and this is our winner." Dan turned the camera to Caroline.

"Hiii! I'm Caroline and I'm happy that I won this competition." She said cheerfully.

"Caroline, tell us. What do you think about the cast? Are they nice?" Dan asked behind the camera.

"Yes, they are. We are playing games all day." she giggled.

"Really? And with whom do you play the most?"

"I don't know! I think with Victoria and Leon. Sometimes, Ari and Matt want to stay alone, just like Beck and Jade... oops! Sorry! Liz and Avan. They love each other, I know." she whispered the last sentence, but we could all hear what she said. Liz and I looked at each other confused. Did she see us kissing? We've been really careful.

"Who loves who? You mean Ari loves Matt?" Dan asked out of curiosity.

"No! Avan loves Liz, of course!" she said looking at us. We couldn't say a word.

"Oh! And how would you know that?" Dan raised his eyebrow.

"I just know." She paused as we were all staring at her. "They look at each other like Beck looks at Jade and they are a couple on Victorious. Mommy told me that when someone's looking at you like this, loves you. So, Avan looks at Liz like that, which means that they love each other. It's simple." Oh my God! That kid is really smart. Then Dan changed subject.

"Ok...Caroline, now you can ask any question and when you're done, you'll choose and ask some questions from twitter. Alright?"

"Yay! I love questions." Wait! That sounded like Cat was talking! That girl watches Victorious a lot.

"Ari, what's your favorite color?"

"I think it's pink."

"That's my favorite color too." she smiled. She started asking a lot of questions to everybody, like 9 year-olds do. We were laughing and responding to all of her questions.

"Avan, do you think that Beck loves Jade, like my mommy said? Sometimes she's mean."

"Well, I think that Beck wouldn't be with Jade if he didn't love her. She may be mean and scary, but don't forget that she's really sweet with Beck. Most of the time." I joked. "So yes, he loves her."

"I'm so happy!" she clapped her little hands. "Liz, do you like Avan?" She looked at her straight in her eyes. I was wondering what would Liz's answer be.

"Of course I do!" She simply said. "He's really cool and fun. We are good friends." she cracked a smile.

"Ok, now Caroline, choose some questions from twitter. Any question you like."

"Kay." She was searching for a good question and when she found one she smiled. "This is for Leon and says: What do you like doing in your spare time?" she paused. "Wait what does 'spare time' mean?"

"It means 'free time' honey". Leon responded.

"Ok! I like it!" she giggled.

"Well, I usually write songs, or hang out with my friends. Stuff like that. But I don't have much free time right now."

"Next...I like this question! It's about cookies! I love cookies. Victoria, if you were a cookie, what kind of cookie would you be?" we started laughing.

"Haha, I think... I would be a chocolate chip cookie." Caroline continued with her questions.

"A girl here says to ask Liz and Avan if they're 'friends with benefits'. I can't understand her." Liz stared at me with a serious face and the rest of the cast burst out laughing. Little Caroline was confused and didn't know what to do. "But what does she mean?"

"Yeah Liz, tell her!" Matt told Liz still laughing.

"Sweetie, it means that...um... two friends help each other...um...and you know that helping someone means you care about him...and..."

"Wait. What do you mean help? Like helping with my homework or bringing me food?" Caroline cut her off.

"Yeahhh! Something like that. So the benefit is...that you know that the one who helped you is a real friend. Friends with benefits."

"Oh! Really? Then me and my friend Annie are 'friends with benefits', because we help each other with our homework." She giggled. I couldn't held a smile so I started laughing too. "So, you and Avan are friends with benefits too!"

"Why would you say that kiddo?" I asked her.

"Because, yesterday you brought Liz a huge plate with food and you were feeding each other. You shared a strawberry. But actually, you're not friends because you also..."

"Ok!" I cut her off.

"Sweetie, eat the cookie! You love cookies." Liz tried to distract her and gave her a cookie from the bowl on the table in front of us. Everyone else was staring at us with a puzzled face. It's really weird that none of them saw us kissing last night, except a 9 year old girl. Kids these days are clever!

"Oh! Thank you, Liz!" She said enthusiastically. And then Dan broke the awkward silence.

"Caroline you can keep asking!" She started asking questions again. What's your favorite animal? What's your biggest fear? What's your advice you live by? What's your favorite Victorious episode? We all answered gladly.

"Avan what's a song you never get tired of and why?"

"Hm... I think "Wild side" because it reminds me of good times." I stated while grinning.

**LIZ'S POV**

Aw! That was so cute. I love this song. Not because of the lyrics, or the rhythm, or the singer. I love it because we've sang this song together. We spent the whole day together and then we went at his place. We were singing, smiling, flirting and secretly looking at each other, something that we realized when I uploaded the video of us singing. It was one of the best days of my life.

I couldn't stop smiling and the entire cast got it. They knew something was going on between Avan and me, but I didn't care at all.

"Liz, one last question." Caroline shouted to catch my attention. "Are you single?" I stop breathing for a second and I can feel Avan moving impatiently next to me. We said that we won't tell anybody, unless someone asks us. So someone has just asked me.

"Um... No, I'm not." Everybody turned to face me with surprised looks. Even Dan stopped and stared at me for a while.

"I think we are done right now. Guys it's time to say goodbye to our fans." Everyone started waving and saying bye.

"And...CUT! That was fun guys. You're dismissed! Do whatever you want." Dan said and left with his camera. I watched Matt and Ari leaving to go for a walk and Leon and Vic heading to the pool. So, now it was just Avan and me.

"So you are not single?"He teased me while leaning closer.

"No..." I responded leaning even closer so that our lips could touch. He was about to kiss me but I moved my lips to his neck biting it. He grinned and reached for my lips but I pulled back again. We were playing for a while and then he cupped my face and kissed me softly, as I kissed him back.

"Maybe...we should... go somewhere else... somewhere no one will see us." I told him between kisses.

"Hmmm... You wanna go to our cabin?" He stopped and smiled.

"That's a really good idea!" I kissed him one more time and stood up. He held my hand and we went to our cabin.


	8. Hot in Herre

**Chapter 8**

**LIZ'S POV**

We were lying in bed all afternoon. Ok. Not exactly "lying". I've never felt this way before. What happened wasn't just sex, it was something that felt right, something that should have happened a long time ago. We are on our sides, so that we can face each other. He stares at me, while playing with my fingers.

"You're beautiful." Avan said. "I love you." he added. I run my fingers through his hair and then caressed his cheek. I touched his lips with my index finger and he chuckled. He moved closer and our faces were inches away.

"I love you too." I responded. He kissed me softly and I opened slightly my lips . My tongue explored his mouth as his hands explored my body once more. After a few minutes of making out, for the 10th time today?, I pulled back.

"You know, we have to get out of here. We can't stay in our cabin for the rest of the day. People will notice." I tried to focus on what I wanted to say but I couldn't as he nibbled my neck and started leaving kisses on my shoulders and then my collarbone.

"What were you saying?" he asked me with a seductive look.

"Ha ha! Funny Jogia!" I sat up on the bed and held the sheet to cover my breast while he was caressing my bare back.

"I said that we have to go out. Where the others are. Come on! Get up!" I demanded and got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around my body. As I stood up he grabbed the sheet and threw it on the floor. I was now completely naked.

"Heyyy! Avan, give me the sheet and stop looking at me like that! I'm naked!"

"Really? That wasn't a problem 5 minutes ago!" He teased me and stood up to hug me and kiss me one more time.

"Let's get dressed, babe." I went to pick up my bra and underwear. I could feel him staring at me.

"I love it when you call me 'babe'." He finally said, putting on his jeans. I smiled and approached him. I placed my hands on his bare chest.

"Me too, babe!" I whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe. He put his hands on my lower back and kissed my forehead.

After a while, we were ready to go out. He held my hand and we went to the deck where we saw everyone else.

"Hey! Look who's here." Matt exclaimed as we entered at the main lounge.

"Where have you been?" Vic asked and sat on a pillow on the floor.

"Um..we were sleeping. We were really tired." I lied and took my hand from Avan's before anyone saw something. I appreciated the fact that no one asked us if we're dating. But I know that they've thought about it. Although, they don't have any proof...yet.

"Ok. Now, everybody, sit down. We are about to watch a movie." Ari said and winked at me. Was it that obvious how happy I was?

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Avan asked.

"Well, Caroline's picking the movie!" Leon told us.

"Yay! Hm... I think this one. 'Tangled'. I love Rapunzel." Caroline shouted happily and chose a dvd from a pile. She put the disc in the dvd player and sat on the floor with some pillows, next to Vic. Matt and Ari cuddled in a couch, while Leon sat on an armchair. So Avan and I shared a comfortable couch next to Ari and Matt's. That was perfect because no one could see us, unless he turned around. As we all sat down, I realized that I haven't seen Dan and Sarah all day.

"Guys, where are Sarah and Dan?" I asked.

"My mommy is sick. She thinks she caught a cold last night." Caroline said.

"And Dan is probably with the captain. He might also sailing the yacht right now. I just hope that doesn't end like Titanic..." Matt joked and we all started laughing.

After a couple minutes the movie started and Avan placed his hand around my shoulders to bring me closer to him, as I rested my head on his chest.

**AVAN'S POV**

I stroke her silky hair as the movie started. Everyone was watching so I took the chance.

"I really want to kiss you right now." I whispered in her ear. She turned to face me and pecked my lips quickly. She was about to watch the movie again but I didn't let her to. I started kissing her passionately and she was about to sit on my lap, but Matt started coughing. We broke our kiss as soon as Caroline turned her head to face us.

"Do you like the movie so far? It's my favorite!" She stated. "I want to be a princess, too!"

"Oh yeah! It's great." everyone said.

"Liz and Avan really like this movie." Matt teased us.

"Really? I'm so happy you like it!" She said cheerfully as we nodded our heads. After a while Liz and I started talking and laughing.

"Shhh! Stop talking" Caroline told us with her finger on her lips. Then I took my phone out of my pocket and texted quickly. _"I guess we're not allowed to talk, now."_ She read my message and glanced at me.

**_McGills_**_: I guess so! That girl is a little Jade! :P_

I laughed at her comment and answered. _"Well, we should find a way to preoccupy ourselves ;)"_

**_McGills_**_: You think Jogia? _I winked at her and she sent another text.

**_McGills: _**_We are not going back to our cabin... _I faked a sad face. _"Who said anything about the cabin?" _I texted back. She looked at me with a puzzled face as I stood up and asked her to follow me. We were about to leave when Ari saw us. She was grinning and I formed a "we'll be back" with my lips. When no one could hear us, Liz stopped me.

"Hey where are we going?"

"You'll see, baby!" I hugged her and continued walking, till we got to the sun deck.

"Here we are. Right on time." I told her.

"Time for what?"

"For that..." I said in a whisper hugging her from behind. I thought that it would be really romantic if I brought her here to watch the sunset together. The sky had multiple shades of orange, red and pink, while the outer edges have began to cool with the indigo of the night. I rested my head on her shoulder and as the sun and the sea became one I whispered in her ear.

"I always say that the times in my life when I've been happiest are the times when I've seen, like, a sunset."

She turned around and looked straight in my eyes. She placed her hands on my chest and tiptoed to reach my lips. That kiss was the purest kiss ever. It was filled with all of our love for each other. I felt so peaceful and happy that I thought that this might be a dream. This couldn't be real. I've never loved someone with no limits. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.


	9. No more secrets

**Chapter 9**

**AVAN'S POV**

"You know... We have to use it, one of these days..." I said pointing at the jacuzzi behind us, as I placed my hands on her lower back to bring her closer.

"Mmmm...We really, really have to!" She answered with a sexy voice.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked her playfully.

"Ok, then. It's a date!" Liz told me sweetly.

And then it hit me. We've never went out on a date. A real date! We've been hanging out, watching movies, going to restaurants and nightclubs together, like...friends. But we never had a real date, like...more than friends. I have to fix that.

"Liz, you realize that tomorrow will be our official first date, right?" I stared at her. She was speechless for a second.

"That's true. So...you have to make it up to me, Jogia." She winked at me and wrapped her hands around my neck as I pecked her lips. We kept kissing for a long time but unfortunately, we had to break our kiss and leave the 'sundeck'.

"We have to go back now." I said and grabbed her hand.

After a while, we arrived at the lounge and tried to take our sits as quietly as we could. Ok. It seems that no one noticed our absence. I sit back at the couch and Liz places her legs on my lap. We stayed like this for the rest of the movie. When it ended, Caroline stood up.

"So, what are we going to do now? It's only 10 p.m. and I don't want to go to bed..." She begged us with a puppy face, that nobody could resist.

"Ok! What do you suggest, pumpkin?" Vic asked her raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know. We could sing. Karaoke! Yeah." Caroline responded immediately and started hopping up and down. "Please, please, please!"

"Ok!" We all said at the same time.

"Yay! Well, I want you to sing all my favorite songs from Victorious!"

"What song do you want us to sing first?" Liz asked sweetly.

"Hm...Oh! Give it up!" Caroline almost screamed.

The girls stood up and Leon and I moved the tv and the coffee table, so as to create a small stage. Ari and Liz took the microphones that Dan requested for a case like this! When everything was ready, Vic put the song on. They started singing and I couldn't take my eyes off Liz. They were dancing and laughing and I knew she enjoyed every minute of it. She loves singing. We don't break eye contact until they finish singing. Then, Liz left her microphone on the tv table and started walking towards me.

**LIZ'S POV**

As I'm singing, I'm thinking about the last 3 days. I feel blessed right now. First of all, I'm on a cruise. Second, I'm not working and I have some time for myself and my friends. I also get to sing, something that I love so much! And last but not least, Avan is my boyfriend! I'm happy with Avan. So, stupid Liz, why do you have to hide everything from your friends? Why do you hide your relationship with the man you love. Why are you so secretive, I ask myself. Then I got an idea.

When I finished the song, I put down the microphone and approached Avan, without a second thought. Just like in "Freak the freak out" I place my hands on his chin to bring him closer and leave a soft kiss on his lips. That kiss took him by surprise. Although, he placed his hands gently on my waist and kissed me back. When we broke the kiss, I looked deep in his eyes and smiled at him. He knew why I did that. No more lies. I want to be with him and I want to share my happiness with my friends.

Everyone sat there looking at us and then they started clapping. We grinned at them.

"Wow. It was about time, you guys." Leon said.

"About time? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Liz! We knew something was going on, but we were never sure and we didn't want to invade your privacy by asking. No one could have that chemistry you two have. So it was a matter of time. Aww...I'm so happy for you!" Vic said cheerfully. I stood there staring at everyone's face. They seem like they were expecting it. Everyone except me...

"So, baby, I guess only the two of us couldn't see it!" Avan said placing his hand around my waist while leaving a kiss on my forehead. Then Caroline stood in front of everyone. We completely forgot she was here. She didn't say anything this whole time.

"So you are like Beck and Jade now?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yeah! You could say that!" Avan told her. She glanced at Avan first and then me. Suddenly, she threw herself on us and hugged us tightly. We hugged her back and then she started running around the lounge.

"I knew it! Liz and Avan love each otheeeeeeeeeeer!" She screamed.

We all burst out laughing and I turned to face Avan.

"Even the 9 year old knew it...!" I told him. "What are we stupid or blind?" Avan laughed and hugged me one more time.

"No! We're neither blind nor stupid! You are the most beautiful, clever and funny person I know. You are perfect! I'm not bad myself. So, we make the perfect couple! Does it really matter, though? We are together now..." He was gazing straight in my eyes. He thinks I'm pretty and clever and that we make a perfect couple! Awww...That's my boyfriend!

For a minute I lost control and kissed him passionately. Every time I kiss him is even better than the previous one. I licked his bottom lip and he held me tighter. Our lips were moving in perfect sync and I could taste him, we were one. His tongue made its way into my mouth and fought my own. He won. That was when everyone started coughing.

"Well, guys..." We continued kissing. "Um.. .guys!" We didn't stop.

"You know there's a minor among us!" Matt reminded us. I pulled away.

"Sorry, we got caught by the moment." Avan apologized.

"Um... I think we should sing something else now." I told them, breaking the awkward silence.

"Now, it's Leon and Vic's turn! Sing any song you like!" Caroline said sitting in front of the "stage".

"Ok. Let's go." Leon took his guitar and Vic grabbed a microphone. They started singing 'Tell me that you love me'. The rest of us were sitting on the couches listening to the love song. Matt was hugging Ari and I sat on Avan's lap. Everybody knows now. I can do whatever I want with my boyfriend. I feel so relieved that I told them. I hate lying.

When Leon and Vic stopped singing we started clapping and cheering. Then we sang almost every song from 'Victorious'. First, Take a hint, LA boyz, Freak the freak out, Beggin' on your knees and more. In the end we all sang "Five fingers to the face" and danced like fools. We are acting like kids when we're around Caroline and we really have fun. Everyone was so happy.

Around midnight we all sat back on the couches exhausted. Caroline was sitting between Avan and me and she looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"That was fun!" Ari said in a whisper.

"Yeah! It really was." Vic stated.

"Who knew that this cruise would have been so wonderful?" I told them.

"Of course it is for you miss Gillies..." Matt joked and I turned red. Suddenly I felt Caroline moving closer to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder and hugged me, while placing her legs on Avan. She looked so peaceful. WE looked so peaceful. I really like that kid. Is this what we'll be like when we'll have kids? OMG! We just started dating and I'm thinking about kids. I should stop that.

**AVAN'S POV**

She looks so beautiful with Caroline by her side. She would be a great mother. I'd love to have a family with Liz.

"You look so cute together. The three of you..." Ari said, reading my thoughts. "Your kids will be damn cute!" She continued.

"They definitely will. Liz would be their mother!" I simply said and Liz looked at me with a look full of love and happiness. I held her hand and we continued talking. After a while we decided to go to bed. I stood up and Liz held Caroline in her arms.

"Let me help you." I said taking Caroline with my right hand and hugged Liz with my free hand. We walked to Caroline's cabin and left her to her mother. Now we were alone in the hallway.

"You really mean it?" Liz asked me while we were walking.

"What?" I told her confused.

"You really want to have kids with me?" She simply said. I stopped.

"Yes, I really want that. But Liz, I know it's soon and that we're dating for 2 days and you'll think I'm crazy but..." She cut me off with her lips and then looked back at me.

"I want that, too!" she told me with a sweet voice and rested her head on my chest.


	10. Getting ready for the date

**Chapter 10**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Ohhh! Come on, Liz! I want to go to the spa!" Ari screamed, while knocking at my door really hard.

"Coming!" I quickly put on my shirt and grabbed my flip flops.

"Bye, baby! See you later." I said to Avan as I headed to the door. I was about to leave when he got out of bed, approached me and brought me closer to him while placing his hands around my waist.

"You're going to walk away just like that?" He asked me in a soft seductive tone. I looked at him with a grin on my face.

"Hmm... I'm sorry!" I said sweetly and kissed him passionately.

"LIZ! I want to get a massage, you know." Ari yelled one more time.

"I have to go now! Was that the right way to walk away?" I winked at him.

"Yes, it was. Although, I don't want you to leave..." Avan said, faking a sad face.

"Avan, I'll be a 'deck' away! I'm not going anywhere." I responded hugging him and pulled back so that I could go to Ari who was still screaming. But he didn't let me go and grabbed my hand to bring me even closer.

"I'll hate every single minute without you..." He said in a whisper and I melt. I kissed him again. I run my fingers through his shoulder length fluffy hair while he is caressing my arm. When we need to catch our breaths we break the kiss and stare at each other.

"I'll miss you, too." I went to open the door.

"I already miss you. See you tonight." He waved at me and I closed the door behind me.

"Could you please tell me why you were screaming?" I asked Ari who was standing next to the door with her back against the wall.

"Because we have to go to the spa, now." She said happily. "Sorry for ruining the moment, though. Avan will miss you, soooo much." She joked and I playfully punched her arm.

"Hey!" We both started laughing.

"He really loves you. I'm so happy for you, Liz." Ari said hugging me.

"I know. I can't believe that we are a couple. It's just unreal."

"Do you remember when you realized you like him? You were so angry with yourself. It was like the worse thing happened to you." I started thinking of that day.

_I was in my dressing room walking up and down nervously. " Oh my God... I just... I can't... He can't be..." _

_"Liz, honey, calm down...stop doing this! You give me anxiety." Ari said really worried about me. "You like Avan. What's the problem? It's normal. You two spend much time together. You're playing an on screen couple."_

_"Yeah! That's my problem here! What if he doesn't like me back? What if he has a girlfriend?"_

_"Gosh, Liz. You know he doesn't. We are all friends, we hang out together for a month or so. We'd have known if he had a girlfriend." I ignored her and kept walking like a crazy person._

_"I'm stupid! I like someone, I barely know. I'm so nervous. Ari! What if he likes me only as a friend. What if that kiss meant nothing to him?" It was the kiss on 'Jade dumps Beck'. We've kissed before but that kiss was...let's just say that I wasn't playing Jade when it happened. And that's why I'm so frustrated right now._

_"Stop saying 'what if'! You're getting on my nerves. And yeah, I know you're stupid, cause that kiss was so damn cute and intense and passionate! And REAL!" Ari cut me off. She stood up from the couch and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Avan likes you! I'm sure! You should find out on your own, though. You can't just sit here wondering what if!"_

_"But Ari...I'm not ready." I whispered._

_"Ok. Then hang out with him, practice your kissing scenes...a lot, do stuff together. If he likes you, he'll make the first move. You know how romantic he is."_

"Yeah, I remember." I told her. "No one made that move... It took us 4 years to reveal our true feelings."

"I know! But maybe it was meant to be that way. Back then you liked him. Now you love him. It should happen this way. You were young then, you might have both ended brokenhearted. Now you are adults. Kind of. You know what you want." Ari said.

"I guess you're right." I stated with a grin on my face.

"Of course I am. Now, we have to go and call Victoria." Ari told me heading to Vic's cabin. She knocked at her door.

"Good morning!" Vic said happily, opening the door. "Are you ready for a massage?"

"Oh, yes we are!" We both said in unison.

After a couple minutes we entered the spa. An old lady helped us get in our robes and lead us to a small warm room, filled with candles and a smell of lavender. The three of us lied on the massage tables and waited for our masseurs.

"Hello girls. I'm Anna and this is Beth and Clarice. We are going to give you a relaxing massage and some special body treatments." She said.

"Hello! Nice to meet you." We all said.

"We can't wait!" I told them happily as Beth put on some relaxing music.

"Ok then!" Our masseurs came to each one of us. They unfolded the ends of our towels to expose our backs and started applying massage oil on us.

"Breathe deeply, girls. You'll begin feeling better, as more oxygen floods your tissues." Anna told us. God! It really feels great. I feel so relaxed right now.

**_1 hour later_**

"We'll leave you here for 20 more minutes. Try to relax." Anna said and left the room, leaving us alone.

"Guys! That was so good!" Ari exclaimed.

"I know. I love this chocolate treatment." Vic told us in a bliss.

"Yeah, just don't try to eat it!" I joked and we laughed.

"Ok, miss Gillies. Now tell me. What happened with Avan? And why you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, Vic. We didn't want anyone to find out. It's not that I don't trust you but..."

"It's complicated. I know. I've been through this stuff too." Vic cut me off.

"Exactly. Well, today is our first date." I announced and they immediately turned to face me with surprised looks.

"OMG! Really? We have a lot to do..." Ari yelled.

"We have to do your hair, nails, makeup and let's hope you have a nice dress to wear." Vic continued.

"Ok! Girls, chill. It's just a date." I simply said. I stopped talking when they looked at me suspiciously.

"Who am I kidding?! I have to be perfect. That's our first date!" I finally told them. "I'm so nervous..."

"Don't worry! Everything is gonna be perfect. We'll help you get ready." Ari told me.

"Yeah! When we finish here, we'll go to my cabin and make you even more beautiful." Vis said sweetly.

**AVAN'S POV**

Liz texted me to pick her up from Vic's cabin around 8. It's already 20:00 and I'm nervous. I hope she'll love what I did for her. I also reminded her to bring her bikini. I walk towards Vic's cabin. I stand right outside her door. I fix my hair and cloths and take a deep breath. I knocked at the door. Vic opened it.

"Hey! Right on time." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"She's ready!" Ari yelled from the cabin. Then Vic opened the door widely and I saw Liz. She was wearing a simple white dress with red high heels. Her hair was in a low bun and the red lipstick she wore made her juicy lips look even juicier. I couldn't resist the temptation. I wanted to kiss her, so badly. I approached her and she smiled.

"You look so beautiful. As always!" I told her in a whisper as I hugged her tightly. I playfully bit her neck and she giggled.

"Thank you Jogia! You look great!" She said sweetly and pecked my lips.

I offered Liz my hand and we were about to leave when Ari stood by Vic In front of the door.

"Bring her back at 10. Ok, 11. And be careful young man." Ari said in a serious voice.

"We know where you live..." Vic added. We all started laughing and Liz and I walked away. We are ready for our date.


	11. The Jacuzzi Date

**Well, that's Chapter 11. I'd like to thank you so much for reading my stories and especially for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 11**

**AVAN'S POV**

We were walking together in the hallway and I was holding her hand tightly. Just that little touch made me feel butterflies in my stomach. We couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling like fools, on our way to the sundeck. Every time we touch, kiss or even stare at the other, I feel like this is right, like this is where I'm supposed to be.

I was so excited and nervous at the same time. Just before opening the door, which was leading to the main deck, I stopped her. I took a black satin scarf out of my pocket and she was staring at me really confused.

"Avan... What...?" She asked curiously.

"Just turn around." I demanded and she did as I told her, without a question. I approached her and went right behind her. Her back was against my chest and I loved the way our bodies touched, just like they were one. I slid my hand through her bare arm and then kissed her softly behind her ear. She shivered and I kept kissing her, going lower this time. Firstly her neck, then her shoulder and again her ear. After a while, I covered her eyes with the scarf, so she couldn't see a thing.

"Why did you blindfold me?" Liz asked innocently.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. So, I guess you just have to trust me now." I answered as I placed my right hand around her waist and with the other one held her hand again. "Let's go." I opened the door in front of us and helped her go through the stairs.

"Stairs." I informed her. She tried to go up the stairs but she tripped on something and hit her leg. Thank God, I was there to catch her.

"Ouch! Avan, just do something! I'll be covered with bruises till we get to the sundeck." She yelled.

"Ok, baby. I'm sorry." I said sweetly and picked her up bridal style.

"That's much better. You know I'd kiss you right now if I could see, but..." I cut her off pressing my lips against hers. I kept walking and she rested her head on my shoulder while placing her hands around my neck. When we arrived at the sundeck I put her down.

"Here we are. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I took off the scarf and put it back in my pocket. Liz was standing steal with her mouth dropped. She didn't talk for a while.

**LIZ'S POV**

I just stood there. In front of the big jacuzzi. There were like a million lighted candles everywhere and a table for two. I turned to face him. "You did all that for me?"

"Of course, babe. Well, Matt and Leon helped me..." He paused and then continued. "Do you like it?" Avan asked me really nervous. I came closer to him.

"What do you think?" I looked straight in his warm chocolate eyes. "I love it. No one has ever done something like that for me." I said excited and gave him a hug. Then he took my hand in his and lead me to the table. He pulled out one of the chairs and nodded me to sit down. That's cheesy, but he really acts like a Disney prince! First the jacuzzi date, then the scarf, the candles and now the chair. He's so romantic. You can hardly find a man like him, these days. I guess, I'm lucky. And I didn't even know that I like that type.

"Would you like some wine, miss Gillies?"

"Of course I want some! You know I love wine!" I responded as he put wine in my glass and then in his. He left the bottle on the table and picked up his glass.

"Let's make a toast!" He said winking at me.

"Ok, then! To us!" I told him with a seductive look on my face.

"To us!" He repeated and we both raised our glasses, never breaking eye contact.

"So, I think this cruise is fun!" He said after taking a sip of his wine.

"You think?" I asked him raising my eyebrow and then we burst out laughing.

We kept talking for a long time. We didn't discuss something specific, just random things that popped in our minds. We were laughing and joking, feeling completely comfortable around each other, like we always had. While talking to him I was thinking of a quote about relationships. " If you talk like best friends, fight like a married couple, flirt like first lovers and protect each other like siblings, then you know it's meant to be." These words describe our relationship perfectly...

"Now it's time!" He stated suddenly.

"Time for what?"

"Time for jacuzzi! Did you bring your swimsuit, babe?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said really excited.

I stood up and went to a little changing room behind the jacuzzi to put on the red bikini, that I knew Avan liked. I came out and I felt his eyes on me, checking me out. He was gazing at my long legs and then he started going up to my pale flat stomach, my breasts and then my eyes. He realized I caught him staring and gave me a shy glance, grinning. I approached him and he stood right in front of me. He had already his swimsuit on and I couldn't take my eyes off his abs.

"Will you join me?" I said in my sexiest voice.

He didn't answer my question. The only thing he did was to pick me up from where I was standing and make me wrap my legs around his waist. I immediately placed my hands on his shoulders and we got into the jacuzzi, feeling the hot water against our bodies. I was sitting on his lap and we were really close to each other. He started rubbing my bare back and leaned closer. First, we kissed with our mouths closed and I ran my wet lips from side to side over his. He run his fingers through my hair and then I pushed out my bottom lip slightly and put it between his lips so he could suck on it. After a few seconds he pulled back so our lips were barely touching. So, I parted my mouth slightly and ran my tongue over my own lips.

"I can't get enough of you." He said out of breath.

"I know! I want to kiss you all the time." I told him in a whisper.

"Then why did you stop?" We started kissing again. This time with more passion. He ran his tongue over my lips and pried them apart. Then he opened his mouth wide and ran his tongue over mine. It was so intense and hot. Especially when his hand reached for my bikini top. He tried to take it off but then I pulled away and started to gently nip at his lips.

"Sorry, but I never have sex on first dates!" I informed him in between kisses.

"Mmm... I see! So, I have to stop." He teased me. I splashed him and then he started tickling me.

**AVAN'S POV**

We were acting like that for the rest of our first date. Kissing, talking, teasing each other and drinking wine.

"I'm so happy, I'm with you right now." I told her. She blushed and pecked my lips for one more time this night.

"Me too. I think we should go to our cabin, though. It's really late." I agreed and we got out of the jacuzzi. I handed her a towel and then hugged her. That feels so warm and safe.

We arrived at our cabin and she turned to face me.

"This date was amazing. Maybe we should do that more often." She told me with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! We definitely should." I caressed her cheek. Then Liz opened the door.

"So, goodnight, Jogia." I looked at her confused, cause she got in our cabin and closed the door before I could even say a word.

"Liz!" I whispered-shouted behind the door. "What are you doing?"

"What? I think you said this was our official first date. So, usually the boy leaves the girl at her house...alone." She responded.

"Really? And where am I supposed to sleep? Because I don't know if you forgot, but we're on a cruise and we're sharing a room and also..." She opened the door widely.

"I'm just messing with you, Jogia!" She said trying to hide a laugh but failed. Then, Liz grabbed me from my shirt and pulled me in the cabin. She kissed me slowly and then I forced her against the closed door. She unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor while I was running my hands through her waist, stomach and thighs, under her dress.

"I thought you never have sex on first dates." I remembered her words.

"I don't, baby!" She simply said.

"Then what are we going to do now?" I asked confused, while kissing her neck.

"Our first date was practically over when I told you 'goodnight'!"

"Ohh! I get it!" I understood what she meant and then continued kissing her.


	12. Is anyone jealous?

**Aww! Guys you are the sweetest! Thank you so much! I have 40 reviews! That means a lot to me! Well, I tried to include in my story everything you asked me! So...this chapter is a little different! Read it and don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks again! Hope you like it. :D**

**Chapter 12**

**LIZ'S POV**

I can feel the warm sunlight falling on my bare body. I don't want to wake up. I just want to stay here, in his arms, forever. I rest my head on his chest and my hand on his perfectly shaped abs, while he holds me tight. My attention though, is caught by a noise and it takes me a while to realize that there's someone else in the room. I try to open my eyes, only to see a little figure approaching the bed, while saying my name.

"Liz..." That someone whispers to me softly. "Are you sleeping?". I rubbed my eyes and then opened them just a little, to see who's here. Caroline is sitting next to me on the bed staring at me and Avan.

"Hey, sweetie! Why are you here?" I told her in a whisper because I didn't want to wake him up.

"Today we are going scuba-diving and Dan told me that we'll leave when everyone's awake. So, I came here to wake you and Avan! I knocked the door but you didn't answer. Sorry..." She pouted and made a sad face.

"No honey, don't be! And really? We are going scuba-diving today?" I asked and cracked a smile. When I did that she stood up on the bed and started jumping.

"Yes! We are going to see the fish and the dolphins and maybe a mermaid!" She said with a great enthusiasm. I attempted to calm her down, but it was too late because Avan had already opened his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Avan is awakeeee!" Caroline shouted happily.

"Hey girls! Are you having a party or something?" He joked.

"Well, kind of..." I responded pecking his lips."This little lady came here to tell us we're going scuba-diving!"

"Oh! That will be fun!" He said and winked at me.

"Did you had sex?" She paused and looked at us with an innocent face. "Are you going to have a baby?" Caroline asked us suddenly.

"Wh- What?" We both told her at the same time. "Why would you say that baby?" Avan looked at the tiny girl in front of us, who seemed to know more than she should.

"Because you are naked!" When she stated that, I looked at myself and realized that all that time I was completely naked, with just a sheet around me, next to an also naked Avan. I glanced at him and then turned to face Caroline.

"Do you know what that word means?" I asked her really curious.

"Yeah! Of course I do. See, one of my classmates said this word at school and when I got home I asked my mommy. She told me that this is what adults do, to have a baby. If they love each other they hug really tight, naked and then the mommy gets pregnant."

We didn't say a word for a while. Kids these days are super intelligent and informed! I was playing with my dolls at her age and thought that babies grow up on trees or something!

"You love each other and you're naked and when I walked in Liz was hugging you so..." She added.

"Well, kiddo, we may have a baby, but not right now." Avan broke the silence.

"Yeah! Exactly. We are really young. Maybe in a few years." He stared at me for a minute and then his tiny smile turned into a huge grin from ear to ear.

"How many babies are you going to have?" the little girl asked us.

"Hmmm...probably 3." Avan announced!

"Yes, 3 would be great!" I continued.

"Willow, Oliver..." He started.

"...and Chloe." I finished for him. Caroline was just looking at us silently.

"You are so cute! And you love each other." She said cheerfully.

"Yes, we do." He responded immediately.

"We really, really do!"

We are all in a smaller yacht now, listening to our scuba-diving instructors. I wasn't really looking forward to it, but what could I do? I don't hate the ocean, I would just prefer to sunbathe by the pool on the yacht. Only the thought of me under the water for such a long time, surrounded by all these sea creatures, scares me.

Avan, just like reading my thoughts, brings me closer to him with his hand around my waist and I immediately feel more relaxed as I rest my head on his shoulder, till I take a closer look at our instructors...

There's a tall muscular guy, with blue eyes, who is informing us about scuba diving and what we have to do, but I'm not paying attention to none of his words. That's because next to him is also standing a tanned girl with a great body and long blonde hair, who won't take her eyes off of Avan's abs. I give her an intense stare and she stops looking at him.

"So we scuba-dive for the sheer enjoyment of experiencing the underwater world, a world so far removed from ours that it will truly amaze you." The guy finished.

"Now everyone take your masks and wear your wetsuits." The girl said handing us our things. When she came to Avan and me, she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, being friendly I guess. How stupid are men? She's clearly hitting on him, and he doesn't have a clue.

"Baby? Are you ok? You seem upset!" Avan leaned closer to me.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I said in a voice like Jade's. He looked at me confused and kissed my cheek.

"Tell me... What's the problem?" He insisted.

"I just don't like the idea of scuba diving..." I said. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Do you wanna skip that and go do something else? Just the two of us!" He told me and stared at me.

"No! I'm fine! Oh! I'll just hang with Ari." I answered pointed at Ari who was now looking at me. I can't do that to him, he wanted to do that so badly. He's really excited.

"Are you sure?" He hesitated.

"Yeah! Go! Have fun." I stated quickly.

"Wait. That's all? Did you forget something?"

"What?" He approached me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"This." He said and pressed his lips on mine. For a minute the whole world stopped. It was only me and Avan. He bit my bottom lip and broke the kiss.

"I love you, remember?"

"I love you too." I said in a whisper and left him.

I walked towards Ari who was sitting on a couch in front of everyone who was getting ready.

"What's going on?" She asked me as soon as I sat down on the couch.

"Nothing..." She turned to face me with that "I-know-you-so-well" look and I couldn't resist. I had to tell someone.

"Ok. I'm sure that this... girl is flirting with Avan. She always looks at him like she wants to eat him and smiles at him, even when I'm standing right next to him. And he just stays there doing nothing." I said without taking a breath.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're overreacting and she's being friendly with her clients."

"No...I'm sure! Just watch her!" I told her abruptly. Ari was now looking at this chick.

**AVAN'S POV**

That was weird. I can feel there's something wrong with Liz and she just doesn't want to tell me. I don't want to pressure her, though. I'm certain that if it's something important she'll tell me. Won't she? Suddenly, I turn around as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Jennifer." Our instructor said and gave me her hand. She's cute, but not as beautiful as my Liz!

"Hi, I'm Avan. Nice to meet you." I simply responded. She smiled at me.

" Do you need any help with that?"

"No, no! I got this. Thank you! I think he has a little problem!" I told her pointing at Matt, who was trying to put on the wetsuit. She smiled at me and left. Well, I may imagine it, but she's smiling at me a lot. Nuhh...

"Man she's hot!" Leon whispered to me.

"Huh?"

"Jennifer! She's so hot!" He repeated.

"Ok! Then ask her out."

"Well, I would but I think she's into someone else..."

"Really? Who?"

"You, stupid!" He said punching my arm.

"Well, too bad cause I love Liz." I answered confident.

"Ok. I'm just saying! I'm going to talk to her." He told me while leaving me alone and I noticed Ari and Liz staring at Jennifer. I decided to approach them.

"Hey ladies! What are you looking at?"

"Um...nothing..." They both said in unison.

"Ok... Are you sure you don't wanna come?" I asked them one more time.

"Yeah! We'll stay here with Vic." I was about to say something when the other instructor called us.

"Everybody! Are you ready?" He yelled. I kissed Liz once more and went where Leon, Matt, Sarah, Caroline and even Dan were standing and listening to his instructions. I really hate that guy. He is so...so... full of muscles! I saw him earlier checking out Liz but didn't say anything, because I didn't want to sound like a jealous, possessive boyfriend, but I can't stand him. I hope this will be fun and over soon, so I can hang with my beautiful girlfriend, who can't stop looking at Jennifer. Is she jealous? Or the right question is, should she be jealous?


	13. Trouble in Paradise?

**Wow! I was fast! :P So, this is chapter 13! Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 13**

** LIZ'S POV**

"Oh Gosh! I'm going to kill her!" I said in an angry voice, while I was about to stand up and go to Jennifer who was helping Avan by being really close to him. Ari and Vic grabbed me quickly and forced me to sit back down on the couch.

"Liz, calm down!" They tried to comfort me.

"But I don't want to!" I almost screamed. "I'm going to take her pretty blonde hair off her little dump head, with my bare hands!" I told them in a grin, because I realized that Avan was looking at me with a puzzled face. I waved at him smiling and he sent me a kiss. He dived in again with the others.

"Liz, you know Avan loves you and he would never cheat on you with someone like her..." Ari said with a disgusted look.

"She's not his type." Vic added.

"Yeah...Maybe you're right." I stated after a while. "You're both right. I have to stop thinking like that."

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Ari exclaimed. "Hey! Why is she holding Matt's hand?" She screamed and stood up furious.

"Ari, calm down! Matt loves you and he would never cheat on you with someone like her..." I imitated her voice. She gave me a death glare and then sat down.

"Now, we need to chill out. She's staying here for a couple more hours. They'll leave soon." I told them.

"That's so bad..." Vic thought out loud. We both stared at her like we were going to kill her too. "I mean I hate her, but don't you see that guy? Look at his body!" She continued.

"VIC!" Ari and I said in unison and I punched her arm.

**_A few hours later..._**

**AVAN'S POV**

"So, I hope you guys had fun." Jennifer to everyone and we all replied "Yes".

"It was great meeting you Jennifer and Paul." Dan told them with a friendly look and shook their hands.

"Thank you. I wish we could stay longer and do that again!" Paul responded.

"Yeah! It was an amazing experience. We really like you guys." Jennifer added sitting next to Paul and I think that she was looking at me when she said 'like'. No...that's stupid.

"Well, then why don't you stay here? Stay for dinner." Dan said. Paul glanced at Jennifer and after a while they both accepted his offer.

I went to see Liz, when Jennifer stopped me.

"Hi, handsome!" She flirted with me. No that can't happen.

"Umm... hi." I simply said and tried to walk away.

"Did you had fun?" She asked me.

"Yeah it was great!"

"I'm glad you liked it. You were really good."

"Umm...thank you! Sorry, but I have to go now." I run my fingers through my hair and smiled.

"Ok! I'll be here!" She winked at me and left. Ok. that was awkward. When I turned around I saw Liz behind me with Ari and Vic.

"Hey baby!" I said happily. "What's up?" I hugged her but she didn't hug me back.

"Nothing. Did you have fun?" She asked me, but I was sure that she didn't mean my "scuba-diving" experience.

"Mmm...yes it was nice, but it would be better with you." I tried to be sweet.

"Yeah! I bet it would." Her voice was empty and she didn't look me in the eyes.

"Sorry, girls! Would you mind?" I asked Vic and Ari pointing at me and my furious girlfriend.

"No... Liz will be right there." They told her and left us alone.

"Now tell me! What's the problem? What's going on? Did I do something?"

"What? Are you serious? You really can't see it, can you?" She whispered-shouted at me.

"Babe...no, I don't see it."

"Jennifer! That's my problem!" She said angrily.

"Really? That's it?" I tried to hold back a smile but failed. She was really mad now.

"You're laughing? Oh my God!" She put her hand on her forehead.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But you see things that don't exist."

"Huh!? Yeah! So now, I'm just crazy and jealous, so I see things?"

"Liz... I didn't say that! It's like you don't trust me! Liz! I'm your boyfriend. I can't believe you. I didn't say anything when Paul was checking you out or when he came to introduce himself to you." I told her as I raise my voice.

"Don't turn this on me. I was just friendly, like you were with Jennifer! Right?"

"No! Liz it's not the same, I...Liz..." I called her name while she was leaving.

"No, stop... Avan! Leave me alone we'll talk when I'll calm down. I don't want to say things I don't mean." That was her last word.

**LIZ'S POV**

"I thought that everything was great between us. He said I see things that don't exist." I was crying in Ari's arms while Vic stroke my hair. We were in my cabin all afternoon. I love these girls. They are always here for me and I don't know what I would do without them.

"Honey, don't cry." Vic told me softly.

"I know what to do. I'll act like nothing's going on and then I'll make him pay, by flirting with Paul." I stood up and started walking up and down in my cabin.

"Liz...that's cruel! He may be right!" Ari reminded me.

"Ari? In which side are you?"

"Come on, Liz. It's not a game. You're just too damn stubborn to admit that you are jealous. Same goes to Avan."

"She's right!" Vic agreed. I stopped for a minute and started thinking about it. He was really sweet and cute and he didn't talk to her much. He didn't flirt with her either.

"Ok...I'm going to apologize..." I got out of the cabin before I regret my decision. I walked in the big hallway till I heard noises. One more step and I saw Jennifer pushing Avan against a wall and going to kiss him. I couldn't help it and started sobbing.

"LIZ! LIZ! Wait..." I heard Avan calling me. I run as fast as I could but he was faster and he grabbed my hand.

"Listen to me!" He said but I didn't wanna hear him.

"Stop! Leave me alone." I tried to escape from his hold.

"No! It's not what it looks like!" He shook me.

"Really? It's... not? I thought you... love me Avan..." I said while crying.

"I love you!" When he said that I escaped from his hold and left him in the middle of the hallway.

"We're over." I shouted and closed the door of my cabin behind me. Vic and Ari were still there and looked really surprised when they saw me. I collapsed on the floor and they immediately came by me.

"Liz, I'm worried! What happened?" Ari whispered and then I told them what they wanted to know.

**AVAN'S POV**

I was on my way to my cabin. I wanted to talk to Liz and apologize for what I said before, but for one more time this day, Jennifer showed up out of nowhere and stopped me.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted you to be alone." She said in a sexy voice that I found awful.

"Look, Jennifer I don't like you. No offense, but I really love my girlfriend. I would appreciate it if you left me alone. Go find someone else. You've already caused a lot of trouble" She cut me off, putting her index finger on my lips and pushing me against the wall. She took me by surprise and I couldn't react at all.

"Stop! You're crazy." I was going to push her off me but that was when I saw Liz standing in front of me crying. I started running to catch her, when Jennifer opened her mouth to say something.

"Leave! I don't want to see you again! Otherwise you're going to pay for it." I said with a really scary and threatening voice.

"LIZ! LIZ! Wait..." I called her name loudly. She was still running but I was faster and finally grabbed her hand.

"Listen to me!" I just wanted to tell her how I felt and I was sorry for everything.

"Stop! Leave me alone." She tried to escape from my hold.

"No! It's not what it looks like!" I shook her.

"Really? It's... not? I thought you love me Avan..." She said while crying and I could feel the pain in her voice.

"I love you!" When I said that she escaped my hold and left me alone in the hallway.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

I was going to my room to take my dolls but I stopped because I heard someone talking. I saw Avan with the lady who showed me the dolphins. I didn't like her. She's mean and makes Liz sad. Oh my god! She pushed Avan on the wall. She's going to kill him. Why does she want to hurt him? Avan tried to push her away and told her that she's crazy and that he loves Liz. I would go there to kick her on the knee to let him go, but Liz appeared and then started crying. They both started running and I was now alone with that witch.

"What are you looking at?" She yelled at me when she saw me hiding behind a couch and I run behind Liz and Avan really afraid of her. I didn't see anyone in the hallway, so I went to Liz's cabin and knocked the door.

* * *

**I know that was kind of sad... **

**What will happen with Liz and Avan? You have to read the rest of the story to find out! :P Don't forget to review! 3 thank you!**


	14. Trapped in the cellar

**Hope you like that chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Don't open the door, please." I barely said and then started crying again.

"But..." Ari said.

"No, buts!" I answered abruptly.

Then we heard Caroline shouting. "Please! Please! Open the door."

Vic opened the door and the little girl looked frightened when she fell in her arms.

"Caroline, what happened?" Vic asked her.

"I hate her. She scares me!"

"Who?"

"The lady who helped us dive in the ocean."

"What did she do to you honey?" Ari approached the tiny girl.

"She...didn't do anything to me. She hit Avan and made Liz sad and when she saw me she asked me what I was looking at. But it was scary! I'm sure she was going to eat me. She's a witch!" Caroline said desperately.

I rolled my eyes! I can't believe what she did to me and to that child. One more reason to hate her.

"What do you mean 'she hurt Avan'?" Ari said.

"She went to him and pushed him on a wall...She told him that she wanted to find him alone. Then Avan said that she's crazy and that he loves Liz. Then Liz walked in and saw them and started crying. That's all!"

"Yeah! Ok! That's enough!" I shouted.

"Liz! What the..." Vic stated.

"I can't believe he made Caroline come here to tell me that." Everyone in the room stopped talking and I could see that they've though of this. After a while Caroline came towards me on the floor, where I was sitting and looked straight in my eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth. No one forced me to come here. I came because I was afraid and I wanted to see you. You look so sad." Her words made me cry. How can a 9year old like Caroline, be so honest and know how crap I'm feeling right now?

"Sorry, pumpkin! I'm really sorry." I apologized to Caroline and she hugged me. "Now I want to stay alone. See you tomorrow." I announced and politely kicked them out.

"Come on Car... let's go!" Vic told her while pushing her out of the room. "Bye Liz. Love you." She waved at me and left me alone with Ari.

"You know that I'm spending the night here with you, don't you?" Ari said happily and cracked a smile.

**_The next day_**

I spent the whole day in my cabin with Ari and Vic. That was sad, because this is the last day of the cruise. Tomorrow morning we're going back to LA and...our lives. I have to move on. Heartbreaks, love, pain, happiness, lies and mistakes are parts of life.

"Guys..." I said softly to them and they looked at me. "I'm sorry I ruined your cruise."

"You, silly, didn't ruin our cruise. It's so awesome we spend time together like we did before..." Vic smiled at me.

"Exactly! I'm sorry this happened to you..."

"Oh, Ari don't worry! I'm fine...I just don't wanna see him again! Thank you!" I pulled them both in a tight hug until Ari spoke up.

"Hey! I have an idea...We spent all day here, crying, eating and...crying! Why don't we have a party to cheer you up?"

"What?" Vic and I said at the same time.

"We can bring some drinks from the cellar, next to the kitchen, make some cocktails, put on pretty clothes and dance! This will be fun! Please!" She begged us and we couldn't say no.

"Ok!"

"Well, Vic find us dresses and music, I'm going to bring some more food from the kitchen and Liz go grab some wine from the cellar. Come on! Move it...!" She ordered and I went to the cellar alone.

**AVAN'S POV**

I can't believe this happened. That's our last day here and I feel awful. I thought that I would be with her right now, spending time as a couple, and then we would get back home and start a new life together. We finally decided to express our feelings and confess our love to each other, but everything is destroyed now. It's too late... Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe we should have stayed just friends.

"Hey man what are you thinking about?" Matt said bringing me back to reality. We stayed in his cabin all night and day, because I didn't want to see Liz right now and make things even worse.

"Same...Liz, my breakup, me..." Matt placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Would you like some more scotch or vodka?"

"Both, please!" I was in pain. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even speak and alcohol managed to take some of the pain away...not all of that though. I'm not drunk...yet. I just want to forget everything. I hate her and love her at the same time. I'm so mad she didn't believe me or just give me a chance to explain what happened.

"Men, we drunk 2 bottles of scotch and one bottle of vodka!" Leon exclaimed shocked.

"Oh my God! We seriously have a problem..." Matt joked! "Avan why don't you go bring some wine from the cellar? Just for a change!"

"Ok... I'm going!" I thought that Liz would be in her room with the girls so I agreed.

I was wandering around the deck till I got to the cellar. I opened the door and looked for the light switch. It was really dark and I couldn't find it. Suddenly, the door behind me closed and I couldn't see a thing. I tried to go back to the door but didn't manage to, cause a noise of someone moving beside me scared the hell out of me. The other person didn't know I was here either. As a result, the person fell on me and screamed like a girl.

"Who's that?"

"Liz?" I stated.

"Avan?"

Finally I found the light switch and turned it on. It wasn't bright enough, but I could see Liz standing in front of me with her arms crossed on her chest. We stared at each other for a couple minutes and then Liz spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She said and I could feel how annoyed she was by my presence here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the same question.

"I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second." I snapped! I know that's so childish but I was furious and happy to see her at the same time.

"Omg! That sounds like a 5 year old talking." She rolled her eyes.

"See, Liz that's the problem with me! I act like a child, I'm a liar, a cheater and I can't be trusted..." I said ironically.

"Yeah! You're right! And I'm jealous, crazy, stubborn and I also imagine things. Right?" She went to open the door but couldn't.

"Why can't you open the stupid door?" I approached her.

"Because it's locked!" She yelled at me.

"No, that can't..." I tried to open the door too but failed. "Matt...! I'm going to kill him!" I said angrily.

"And Ari..." She continued. We started shouting their names and knocking really hard at the door, but we didn't get an answer.

"I guess we're stuck in here..." She announced.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Could you please stop with the attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"That one you got there!"

"Oh! Just stop that..."

"Ha! That's our problem. We dated for less than a week and we broke up because we didn't trust each other and we were fighting...! We must have broken a record or something." She sounded really hurt and every word hurt me too.

"Liz...you know..." I tried to speak but she didn't let me to.

"Save it! I don't want to hear a word!" She replied angrily and sat down on the floor.

"So we won't talk at all?" I didn't get an answer. I sat down opposite of her and started thinking...

How can I be so stupid? We are here for almost an hour and I haven't told her anything. That's my chance! I have to make her listen to me. I love her. I stood up and sat next to her. She looked at me with a severe Jade-like look.

"I didn't want to kiss her..." I started. Silence. "I tried to push her off me. I told her that I love you...and that I'm happy with you, that I don't like her..." I continued and she looked at me.

"I know..." She simply said.

"How do you know?"

"Caroline told me after what happened. She saw the whole thing."

"And then why didn't you come back to talk?"

"Avan...I don't know...Maybe because a part of me didn't want to believe her, maybe I'm stubborn, maybe because you hurt me, maybe because of what I said earlier, that we dated for 4 days and then broke up...Just like that..." Her voice cracked and a tear fell on her cheek .

"Liz, I love you." I cupped her face and forced her to look in my eyes. I felt like I was holding her broken heart in my hands. I am the one who broke it and I'm the only one who can fix it. "I love you more than anything... I hate myself for hurting you. I'm sorry. I know you. You are the woman I love and I should have known how you'd react. It's my fault." She stood up and went away from me.

"I..."

**LIZ'S POV**

I didn't know what to say... What if he hurts me again? What if that's not right? Screw this "what if". Love means taking risks... God, I couldn't stand like that with his eyes glowed to mine...with his eyes looking into my soul, so I decided to stand up.

"I..." I turned around to face him but before that he grabbed me from my waist and our lips crushed. I started punching his chest and trying to escape from his hold but he was stronger and I missed his lips like dessert misses rain. So...I gave in. He kissed me roughly and hungrily. After a minute I pushed him away and tried to say something but I forgot what that 'something' was as his hands were now on my hips and his lips on mine once more. He parted my lips slightly and his tongue entered my mouth exploring it. I wrapped my hands around his neck and brought him closer. We were kissing like that was the last thing to do. Unfortunately, I had to pull away for a breath. When I did, he chuckled a bit and looked at me.

"So..." He started saying.

"So..." I repeated and pecked his lips.

"So...Liz, would you be my girlfriend? Again? For longer this time?"

"Hmmm... Of course! But...in one condition!" He raised his eyebrow. "Just don't stop kissing me... Never! I missed your lips." And as I said that he grinned and kissed me again.

"Deal! I missed you!" He responded kissing my neck.

"And Avan...?"

"Yes..." I placed my hand on his chin to lift his face up so he could look straight in my eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Sooooo...What do you think? I should also tell you that chapter 15 will probably be the last one! It was so nice writing this story! :') Thanks again! Don't forget to review! 3**


	15. The end of a new beggining

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you again for reading this story and for the wonderful reviews! Sorry that took me so long, but I wanted the last chapter to be perfect! I hope it is! **

**Chapter 15**

**LIZ'S POV**

"How long have we been here?" I asked Avan out of breath. He nibbled my lips slowly, without answering my question and then stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues were playing with each other's and he rubbed his body on mine. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't because I've missed him so badly. We kept kissing and after a while he turned up to look at me, are faces still inches apart.

"Did you say something?" He said after catching his breath and grinned.

"I said, how long have we been here..." I stated.

"I don't know...But who cares?" He said while running his hands through my naked body and I lost control once more. We started kissing again and he pushed me against some shelves with wine bottles on them. However, we accidentally dropped one of the bottles on the floor and the sound of broken glasses brought us back to reality.

"Oh my God! Avan look what you've done..." I pulled away and pointed at the broken bottle.

"Hmm...So it's my fault you drive me crazy?" Avan said hugging me from behind.

"Ooo...Do I really have the power to drive you crazy?" I asked him innocently turning to face him.

"Yes, you do." He kissed me hard again as I run my hands up and down his bare chest. I left a wet kiss on his collarbone, then bit his neck playfully and he started moaning. I covered his mouth with my hand as I heard voices and footsteps getting closer to the cellar.

"Did you hear that?" We both sat there in silence and heard the noises again.

"Quickly! Put your clothes on." He demanded and I searched for my clothes and underwear.

"Avan, I can't find my..." I was cut off by the door opening and the happy voice of Caroline. Avan and I walked away from the shelves which were hiding us and showed up in front of Caroline and...Dan.

"Hey!" Avan greeted them like everything was normal and we were supposed to be locked up in a cellar! Caroline left a scream as she saw Avan and then calmed down when she realized it was him.

"Avan, you scared us." Dan said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Um... we... we came here to take some bottles...but when we tried to open the door, it didn't open..." I tried to sound honest.

"Yeah... the door was stuck and the only thing left to do was to stay here until someone finds us... And then you came!" Avan lied.

"Exactly! But what are you doing here?" I asked Dan.

"We came here with Caroline to take some bottles too, because we wanted to celebrate the end of the cruise and say our goodbyes with a toast. You know guys...the door was just fine when I came in, but I'll send someone to take a look just to be sure!"

"Yeah... you should." Avan told Dan.

"Caroline go pick a bottle!" Dan requested.

"Kay kay! Any bottle I want?"

"Haha, yes any bottle you want." He said to the little girl.

"You'll wait for me, won't you?" She said looking at Avan and me with a huge smile on her pretty face.

"Of course honey!" I answered and caressed her cheek. We started talking about the cruise with Dan when Caroline came towards us with her hands full. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening.

"Liz...is that yours?" She said raising my tiny red underwear. I was blushing and I could feel Avan giggling beside me and Dan just sitting there awkwardly. Before I could give an answer Ari called us outside the door. She saved me!

"Here you are! Come on! Let's get this party started." She cheered and left again.

"We're coming!" Dan said leaving the cellar.

"Caroline baby, give me that!" I said in a whisper and Avan burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"That's yours? I love red." She simply said.

"Yes, it's mine!" I told her grabbing my panties.

"It's really small though...Does it fit you right?" I started laughing too with Avan. This situation is hilarious.

"Yeah, it does!"

"Can I wear something like this?"

"Um...sure...when you get older probably!" Avan came by me and put my hand in his.

"Girls let's go now. We have to celebrate our last day here, all together..." He said, leading us to the main deck.

We arrived at the main deck where everyone was dancing and laughing. We joined them and the rest of the night was delightful and full of happiness, craziness and a lot of smiles. I was so happy I was with Avan again. Yeah, I know, our break up lasted only for a couple of days, it's not that long, but I've missed him as hell. As a result, we couldn't keep our hands off each other and everyone seemed to noticed, but I didn't care at all, because I was with the one I love. I finally felt safe. Bliss overwhelmed me...

**_The next morning_**

**AVAN'S POV**

"Did you get everything, babe?" I asked my dazzling girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think I have everything!" Liz answered and put the last suitcase on the floor.

"I got this!" I told her while picking her suitcase up. She came closer to me and touched my arms.

"Ooo...I have such a strong boyfriend!" She kissed my neck. "I'm so lucky!"

"I guess you are!" I left the suitcase down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late again. Omg! Just imagine all the paparazzi at the port. I'll never get used to that." She reminded me and then pouted.

"Me neither McGills. But don't worry cause you'll have your strong boyfriend by your side!" I teased her and she cracked a smile.

"I know."

We took our stuff and finally arrived at the port, where 20 or so paparazzi were waiting for us with their cameras ready to film every single moment.

"Hello, everyone! How was the cruise?"

"Just tell us everything!"

"Ariana what are you doing with your tour?"

Everyone started asking questions about everyone, without even stopping. Paparazzi want to do their job and I get that, but we don't even have a minute till we got here, that's so damn stressful. After a while we were all sitting by each other and Dan was talking to a journalist and to some live cameras.

"That was an amazing experience. I also think that everyone had a great time. Right guys?" Dan said and turned to look at us. We said our opinion about the cruise and then answered to other questions about our work and personal life. All this time I was holding Liz tightly, with my hand around her tiny waist as she leaned on me. Then some paparazzi walked by and probably noticed us laughing and whispering.

"Hi Avan and Liz! How are you? Tell us about your trip."

"Hey" We both greeted them.

"It was awesome."

"I think we'll do that again!" She joked and I kissed her cheek without even realizing it. For one more time the paparazzi caught that.

"Hm...I'm looking at you all this time and I've seen some of your photos together and your tweets too... So what's going on between you two?" The paparazzi raised an eyebrow and everyone stared at us curious.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked them laughing.

"Well...everything!" He looked straight at us waiting for an answer with the microphone in front of me and Liz.

"Well, he's my best friend and he's such a cool guy!" Liz answered handily and glanced at me.

"Yeah! And she is such a beautiful and special girl. She's one of the most important people in my life." I smiled at Liz and she squeezed my hand. I could kiss her right now in front of all these cameras and paparazzi. I just don't care.

"Hm...I see! Thank you! So, Victoria how's it going?" The paparazzi turned his attention to Vic and we breathed deeply. Then Liz came closer to me and whispered to my ear.

"I love you." These three words were enough to make a decision.

"Well, we'd like to thank you for answering our questions and for your time. Would you like to tell something to your fans who are watching us right now?" A reporter told us.

"I'd like to say something before we leave..." All the paparazzi looked at me and surrounded me and Liz, who was standing next to me. "I want to say how much in love I am right now..." I paused and glanced at Liz. "She is unique and she makes me happy. So I'd like to thank, Liz Gillies for making my life complete." Liz looked at me confused. After an awkward moment of silence everyone started asking more questions and taking pictures, while the cast was clapping and cheering. That was when Liz grabbed me from my shirt and pulled me closer to her for a kiss on the lips. We kept kissing for a long time and it was like we were alone. Just the two of us. Unfortunately some more flashes brought us back and we broke the kiss. Now, we're staring at each other with our foreheads still touching and I can feel her warm breath on my lips.

* * *

"I love this picture..." I told her and hugged her from behind.

"I know. It's my favorite. Remember that cruise? When everything happened?" She reminded me still staring at the picture.

It was the photo where we were hugging and standing really close with our foreheads touching, you could see the ocean in the background and the blue sky. It was the day, when I said that I love her in public. After that announcement and all the photos of us kissing our fans gone crazy and paparazzi were following us everywhere for a while. Six years later things are great and as normal as they can be. Liz is a famous singer and actress on Broadway and I have a new show now.

"You know I do... How could I forget?" I whispered in her ear looking back at the photo.

"I think she will love that photo of us too..." She stated.

"Baby, everyone loves that photo... Wait...What? Who is 'she'?" I was really confused and didn't know what she was talking about...

"Our daughter..."

"What?" I turned her around so that I can face her.

"Yes. Avan!" She nodded and I immediately hugged her and then pecked her lips.

"I'm so happy! That's so...Oh my God...I can't believe it...I'm gonna be a father...again! Wait! How do you know it's a girl?"

"I know baby! I know." She kissed me again. We still felt the butterflies and the electricity in our kisses. After six years of marriage we were more in love than ever. We have a family. We have a son, Oliver. We are happy.

"Mommy, come on! Help me tie my shoes! Quickly, I wanna play with Rachel!" Oliver yelled from his room and we broke our kiss.

"I'm coming honey!" I shouted. "Sorry, Avan. Duty is calling! Wait for tonight. He will get so tired playing with Rachel at Ari's and he will fall asleep in seconds."

"Ok hot mama!" I kissed her again. "I'll wait in the car." I took my car keys and left.

"Avan..." I turned to see her. "I'm still in love with you...Even after six years...!" She looked straight in my eyes and I went back to her kissing her again and again and again.

"I love you too." I finally told her and kissed her forehead.

**What do you think? Did you like it? If you did then thank you so so so much. If you didn't then I'm sorry... :/ Let's hope you'll like the other stories! I'm so happy and sad at the same time this story came to an end, cause it's my first one...Well, thank you again and don't forget to review! That's important! :P Bye! 3**


End file.
